drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2007
2007 (MMVII) fue un año común comenzado en lunes según el calendario gregoriano, y fue designado como: *El Año del cerdo, según el horóscopo chino. *El Año Internacional de la Heliofísica, en un intento de profundizar y divulgar lo relacionado con la heliofísica que gobierna el Sol, la Tierra y la heliosfera. *El año de la lengua rusa. Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero **Unión Europea ***Rumanía y Bulgaria pasan a formar parte de la Unión Europea a las 00:00. ***Se inicia la Presidencia alemana del Consejo de la Unión Europea 2007. ***El Gaélico se convierte en lengua oficial de trabajo. ***Eslovenia adopta el Euro como su moneda oficial, dejando de usar el Tolar. ***El Acuerdo de Schengen entra en vigencia en los países de la ampliación de la Unión Europea del 1 de mayo de 2004. **Naciones Unidas: Ban Ki-moon inicia su mandato como Secretario General, en sustitución de Kofi Annan. **España: Se pone en marcha la Ley de Dependencia, que atenderá a más de un millón de personas sin autonomía personal, y se cumple un año de Ley Antitabaco. **Guerra de Somalia: Fuerzas de Etiopía y del Gobierno Transicional de Somalia ocupan Jilib y Kismayo, mientras que miembros de la Unión de Cortes Islámicas huyen a Kenia. **Perú: Inician gestiones los alcaldes, presidentes regionales y representantes en el parlamento andino elegidos en las elecciones municipales realizadas el 18 de noviembre del 2006. **Brasil: Toman posesión los cargos elegidos en las elecciones generales 2006. *2 de enero - Desaparece el vuelo 574 de Adam Air en Indonesia con 102 pasajeros a bordo. *3 de enero: Jorge Rodríguez Gómez es nombrado Vicepresidente de Venezuela. *10 de enero: toma de posesión del nuevo presidente nicaragüense, el candidato del Frente Sandinista de Liberación Nacional (FSLN), Daniel Ortega. *10 de enero: toma de posesión del presidente reelecto de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez en el Capitolio Federal. *12 de enero: ** Es detenida en Madrid por la policía española la ex-presidente de Argentina María Estela Martínez de Perón, más conocida como Isabelita, tras una sentencia dictada por la justicia argentina. *15 de enero: **Asume la presidencia de Ecuador el presidente electo Rafael Correa. **Hace 6 años nació la Wikipedia en español. *22 de enero - Un aluvión asola parte de la provincia de Chanchamayo, departamento de Junín, en la selva del Perú, dejando un saldo aproximado de 10 fallecidos, 15 desaparecidos, 3400 damnificados, 400 casas destruidas, 200 hectáreas devastadas y 820 familias afectadas. *29 de enero - Sale a la venta el nuevo sistema operativo de Microsoft, Windows Vista. Febrero *2 de febrero - La IPCC entrega en París el informe de cambio climático, donde menciona que el planeta se habrá recalentado entre 1,8 y 4º celcius para el año 2100 y que, en un 90%, es culpa de la actividad industrial humana. *3 de febrero - Una enorme explosión provoca un incendio que mata a 4 personas y destruye parte de los edificios patrimoniales en Valparaíso, Chile. *4 de febrero - Final de la NFL, Super Bowl XLI en Miami, Florida, entre los Indianapolis Colts y los Chicago Bears. Los primeros vencen, por marcador de 29 - 17, y Peyton Manning es nombrado el jugador más valioso. *10 de febrero: ** Wikipedia en español alcanza los 200.000 artículos. **Se pone en marcha el revolucionario y controvertido plan de transporte público Transantiago en la capital chilena, Santiago. *13 de febrero - Corea del Norte acuerda poner fin a su programa nuclear a cambio de ayuda económica y combustible. *18 de febrero - Ratificación en referéndum del Estatuto de Autonomía de Andalucía. *21 de febrero - El Primer Ministro de Italia, Romano Prodi, presenta su dimisión al Presidente de la República, Giorgio Napolitano, por la derrota de su coalición en una votación sobre política exterior en el Senado. *22 de febrero - 27 de febrero: XLVIII edición del Festival Internacional de la Canción de Viña del Mar. *26 de febrero - La Corte Internacional de Justicia establece que la masacre de Srebrenica fue un genocidio, pero desestima que Serbia haya tenido responsabilidad directa en el hecho. *28 de febrero: **Un helicóptero se estrella en la localidad de Pocabamba en Ayacucho, Perú, dejando a 3 de sus 6 ocupantes muertos. **Romano Prodi obtiene el apoyo del Senado (162 votos a favor y 157 en contra), por lo que permanecerá como Primer Ministro de Italia. Marzo *1 de marzo - Se da comienzo a la campaña por la Puntualidad y el Respeto en el Perú, promulgada por el presidente de la República Alan García. *3 de marzo - Inicio de clases en la República Argentina con la nueva Ley de Educación Nacional, sancionada en 2006 por las cámaras de diputados y de senadores, que establece la obligatoriedad de la educación secundaria o media. *7 de marzo - Elecciones legislativas en Irlanda del Norte, uno de los últimos pasos marcados en el Acuerdo de Viernes Santo para garantizar la autonomía de la zona. *11 de marzo - Atentado suicida en un cibercafé de Casablanca, Marruecos. *12 de marzo - Como parte de los festejos por el 258º aniversario de la fundación de Reynosa, Tamaulipas, se celebra un encuentro amistoso de baloncesto, en un puente transfronterizo, entre un equipo mexicano y otro estadounidense. *16 de marzo: **Se promulga la ley que crea en Chile la XIV Región de los Ríos. La presidenta Michelle Bachelet firma el decreto, en la ciudad de Valdivia (capital de la nueva región), para formar la primera de las dos nuevas regiones político-administrativas, que se harán efectivas en seis meses. *23 de marzo **Se promulga la ley que crea en Chile la XV Región de Arica-Parinacota. La presidenta Michelle Bachelet firma el decreto, en la ciudad de Arica (capital de la nueva región), para formar la segunda de las dos nuevas regiones político-administrativas, que se harán efectivas en seis meses. **Lanzamiento de la PlayStation 3 en Europa, Asia y Australia. **Fuerzas navales de la Guardia Revolucionaria de Irán capturan a personal de la Marina Real Británica. *27 de marzo - Michelle Bachelet, presidenta de Chile, hace un profundo cambio dentro de sus ministerios tras crisis política. Abril *3 de abril - En Ucrania, el presidente Víktor Yushchenko disuelve el Parlamento y convoca a elecciones legislativas para el 27 de mayo. *4 de abril - Irán libera a los marinos británicos capturados el 23 de marzo. *5 de abril - Colombia: el accidente de un camión entre Santa Marta y Riohacha causa la muerte de 27 personas. *9 de abril - Colombia: Un coche bomba explota frente al comando de la policía en Cali: fallece 1 taxista y 39 personas quedan heridas. *10 de abril - Tres terroristas se suicidan durante este martes en Casablanca, matando un policía, y un cuarto fue abatido a tiros. *11 de abril - Atentados del 11 de abril de 2007: Al Qaeda perpetra dos atentados en Argel (Argelia), causando 24 muertos y 222 heridos. *13 de abril: **Venezuela - El presidente Hugo Chávez anuncia el pago de la última cuota de la deuda que Venezuela tenía con el Banco Mundial. **Un sismo de 6.3° Richter con epicentro en el estado de Guerrero sacude el centro y el oeste de México dejando daños materiales en la Ciudad de México. *14 de abril - Última apertura del puente de Deusto, uno de los puentes levadizos de Bilbao. *16 de abril - 32 estudiantes son asesinados en el Instituto Politécnico y Universidad Estatal de Virginia (Virginia Tech), en el peor ataque a una universidad en la historia de Estados Unidos. *21 de abril - Chile: Terremoto en la región de Aisén. El sismo, de 6.2 grados en la escala de Richter, asoló a las ciudades de Puerto Aysén y Puerto Chacabuco. *22 de abril **Primera vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales en Francia. **Está prevista la inauguración de la línea 1 del Tranvía de Tenerife (Santa Cruz de Tenerife - San Cristóbal de La Laguna). *28 de abril - Celebración del FLISOL *29 de abril - España: Apertura del primer trazado experimental del Tranvía de Murcia. Mayo *1 de mayo: el Estado Venezolano recupera el control de los cuatro campos petrolíferos de la Faja Petrolífera del Orinoco. *2 de mayo - El Tribunal Supremo Electoral de Guatemala convocó a elecciones generales a celebrarse en el mes de septiembre. *3 de mayo - Portugal: se produce la desaparición de Madeleine McCann. *6 de mayo - Segunda vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales en Francia. *8 de mayo - El nuevo presidente electo de Francia es Nicolás Sarkozy. *9 de mayo - En emotiva conferencia de prensa, luego de 12 años de transmisión por el Canal de las Estrellas, Adal Ramones anuncia el final de su programa Otro Rollo. *10 de mayo - 12 de mayo: En Helsinki (Finlandia) se celebra el LII Festival de Eurovisión, el país vencedor fue Serbia con la cantante Marija Serifovic. *13 de mayo: **El papa Benedicto XVI, inaugura en Aparecida la V Conferencia General del Episcopado Latinoamericano y del Caribe‎. **Trágico accidente de tráfico en el que fallecen los integrantes del grupo peruano Néctar, así como el personal técnico y el conductor del vehículo. *16 de mayo: **Nicolás Sarkozy asume la presidencia de Francia. **Colombia: Jhon Frank Pinchao, un policía secuestrado por las FARC huye de uno de los campamentos guerrilleros y llega a salvo a Bogotá. *17 de mayo: la Asamblea General de Naciones Unidas proclamó el 2008 Año Internacional de los Idiomas para fomentar el multilingüismo, la unidad y la comprensión internacional. http://www.un.org/spanish/News/fullstorynews.asp?newsID=9489&criteria1=&criteria2= *25 de mayo **Se realiza en la ciudad de Palermo, Sicilia la primera intervención quirúrgica a un paciente infectado con el VIH en el mundo, siendo la enfermedad la ocasionante de una insuficiencia respiratoria terminal agravada. **Graves inundaciones en algunas localidades españolas, como Alcázar de San Juan. *27 de mayo: **En España se celebran elecciones municipales y autonómicas. **Elecciones parlamentarias en Ucrania. **Se vence la concesión para transmitir en señal libre que le otorgó el Estado Venezolano a la estación televisiva privada venezolana Radio Caracas Televisión (RCTV) en 1953. Inmediatamente, entra en período de prueba un nuevo medio de comunicación de servicio público, la Televisora Venezolana Social (TVES). Junio *1 de junio - Un melón de 2100 años es descubierto por los arqueólogos en Japón occidental. *2 de junio - Es inaugurado el Tranvía de Tenerife cuya línea 1 une Santa Cruz de Tenerife con San Cristóbal de la Laguna. *5 de junio - España. La banda terrorista ETA anuncia el fin del alto el fuego del 22 de marzo de 2006. La ruptura se hace efectiva a las 0.00h del 6 de junio. Durante el alto el fuego, ETA mata a dos ciudadanos ecuatorianos en el atentado del aeropuerto de Barajas. *6 de junio - Costa Rica y República China en Taiwan rompen relaciones diplomáticas. *9 de junio - Iraq: Las bajas estadounidenses alcanzan los 3.500 militares muertos desde la invasión en marzo de 2003. *15 de junio - Suiza: Se inaugura el túnel más largo de los Alpes, de uso ferroviario. *24 de junio - Argentina: Elecciones a Jefe de Gobierno de Buenos Aires, Mauricio Macri gana con el 61%, Daniel Filmus logra un 39%. *26 de junio - Inauguración de la Copa América de Fútbol Venezuela 2007. *27 de junio - Reino Unido: Gordon Brown, del Partido Laborista, ha sido nombrado Primer Ministro del Reino Unido después de la dimisión de Tony Blair. *28 de junio - Colombia: Las FARC confirma a través de su sitio en Internet del asesinato de 11 de los 12 diputados del Valle, quienes fueron secuestrados el 11 de abril de 2002. El gobierno del presidente Álvaro Uribe no acepta ni tolera chantajes ni mentiras del grupo guerrillero. *29 de junio: **Reino Unido: La policía británica desactiva un potente artefacto explosivo de un coche situado en el centro de Londres. **El Parlamento de Cuba, emite una grave acusación en contra del presidente de los Estados Unidos: George W. Bush, de mantener una política para eliminar al líder cubano Fidel Castro. **Apple Inc. presenta en la CEO el nuevo iPhone. *30 de junio - Europride Gay 2007, en Madrid, España; coincidiendo con MADO'07. **Reino Unido: Ataque fallido contra el Aeropuerto Internacional de Glasgow no deja ninguna victima pero si varios daños materiales. Julio *1 de julio: en Londres más de 63.000 personas asisten al emotivo concierto conmemorativo de los 46 años del natalicio de la princesa Lady Di, organizado por sus hijos, el príncipe William y Harry. *1 de julio: Portugal asume la presidencia semestral del Consejo de la Unión Europea. *2 de julio: un saldo de nueve fallecidos (siete españoles y dos yemeníes) tras un atentado de la red Al Qaeda en la provincia de Ma'rib en Yemen. *4 de julio: en Puebla, México, un alud sepulta un camión con 65 pasajeros. No queda ningún sobreviviente. *6 de julio: se cumple el primer centenario del nacimiento de Frida Kahlo, pintora mexicana. *7 de julio: se dan a conocer las Nuevas Siete Maravillas del Mundo, elegidas por votación popular através de internet, la Gran Muralla China, la ciudad de Petra en Jordania, el Cristo Redentor en Río de Janeiro, Brasil, Machu Picchu en Perú, Chichén Itzá en México, el Coliseo de Roma en Italia y el Taj Mahal en la India. *9 de julio y 10 de julio: después de 89 años nieva en Buenos Aires y el Conurbano, además de en el interior del país. En Córdoba nieva tras más de 50 años. La temperatura más baja se registró en la base de investigaciones Marambio, 47 grados centígrados bajo cero, equivalentes a 52 grados fahrenheit bajo cero y a 226,16 grados kelvin. *13 de julio: el senado de los Estados Unidos duplicó a 50 millones de dólares, la recompensa para quien capture vivo o muerto a Osama Bin Laden, el líder de Al Qaida en libertad casi seis años después de los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001. *13 de julio: el Presidente del Perú, Alan García, instituyó la fecha del 7 de julio como el "Día del Santuario Histórico de Machu Picchu, Nueva Maravilla del Mundo", para conmemorar así la jornada en que la afamada ciudadela de los incas fue elegida como una de las Nuevas Siete Maravillas del Mundo. *13 de julio: comenzó la 38ª Olimpiada Internacional de Física, en Isfahán, Irán que finalizó el 22 de julio. *14 de julio: se inauguran los XV Juegos Panamericanos en Río de Janeiro, Brasil. *15 de julio: se celebró la 18ª Olimpiada Internacional de Biología, en Saskatoon, Canadá que acabó el 22 de julio. *15 de julio: tuvo lugar la 39ª Olimpiada Internacional de Química, en Moscú, Rusia que terminó el 24 de julio. *15 de julio: finaliza la Copa Mundial de Fútbol Americano de 2007. *16 de julio: RCTV vuelve a transmitir como canal por suscripción como RCTV Internacional. *17 de julio: un avión de la aerolínea TAM se estrella en el Aeropuerto de Congonhas de la ciudad de Sao Paulo falleciendo aproximadamente 200 personas. *18 de julio: mueren 6 soldados españoles en un atentado contra un convoy militar en el Libano. *19 de julio: se realizó la 48ª Olimpiada Internacional de Matemática, en Hanoi, Vietnam que concluyó el 31 de julio. *21 de julio: salió el libro en inglés de Harry Potter 7 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows). *23 de julio: ** La policía portuguesa detiene en Figueira de Oz, a Jaime Giménez Arbe "el Solitario", considerado uno de los delincuentes mas bucados de España por el asesinato de tres policías y el atraco de más de 20 sucursales bancarias. ** Apertura de la Campus Party 2007 (XI edición)celebrado en Valencia. ** Un apagón causado por la caida de un cable de alta tensión y el posterior incendio de una subestación eléctrica provoca el caos en Barcelona al quedarse sin luz calles, comercios, viviendas, hospitales etc. *27 de julio al 8 de agosto: celebración en el Reino Unido del 21º Jamboree Scout Mundial. *29 de julio: se clausuran los XV Juegos Panamericanos en Río de Janeiro, Brasil. *29 de julio: cierre de la Campus Party 2007. *29 de julio: los miembros del COI votarán para elegir a la ciudad anfitriona de los Juegos Olímpicos de invierno de 2014 durante la reunión que celebrarán en Guatemala. *29 de julio: el Airbus A300 terminará su producción permanentemente después de 35 años de éxito. *29 de julio: el ciclista madrileño Alberto Contador se proclama campeón del Tour de Francia. Agosto *1 de agosto: centenario del Movimiento Scout. *1 de agosto: se desplomó parte de un puente en Minneápolis, Estados Unidos dejando un saldo de 4 muertos. *4 de agosto: se lanza la sonda espacial Phoenix con destino al planeta Marte. *5 de agosto al 10 de agosto - El 8º National Geographic World Championship (Campeonato Mundial de Geografía), en San Diego, Estados Unidos. *6 de agosto: en Argentina empieza C5N. *7 de agosto: en Brasil es capturado el narcotraficante colombiano Juan Carlos Ramírez Abadía, alias 'Chupeta'. *7 de agosto: Barry Bonds rompió el record de Hank Aaron de 755 Home runs de las Grandes Ligas americanas de béisbol. *13 de agosto: accidente de un autobús en Lopera causando 5 muertos, 2 heridos graves y 45 heridos leves. *15 de agosto al 22 de agosto: 19ª Olimpiada Internacional de Informática en Zagreb, Croacia. *15 de agosto: devastador terremoto de 8 grados en escala de Richter (Según US Geological Survey) destruye varias localidades de la Región Ica en Perú, entre ellas Pisco y Chincha. *21 de agosto: aterriza con éxito el transbordador espacial Endeavour en el Centro espacial John F. Kennedy (Florida). *23 de agosto: Se lanza Google Earth Sky . *25 de agosto: fin de la canícula. *29 de agosto: se cumplen 60 años de la muerte del torero cordobés Manolete en la plaza de toros de Linares a cuernos de Islero. *31 de agosto: se cumplen 10 años de la trágica muerte de Lady Di. Septiembre *3 de septiembre: en Panamá, ceremonia de inauguración de los trabajos de ampliación del Canal de Panamá. *9 de septiembre: en Guatemala tendrá lugar la primera vuelta de elecciones generales. *10 de septiembre: eplotó un camión cargado con nitrato de amonio en la carretera federal número 30 Monclova-San Pedro (estado de Coahuila) en México. Deja 28 muertos y 250 heridos. *11 de septiembre: eclipse solar parcial. *12 de septiembre: Sumatra: un devastador terremoto sacude Indonesia, horas después un maremoto causa estragos, el saldo 3 muertos y 18 heridos. *12 de septiembre: detectan en una granja al sur de Inglaterra la presencia de fiebre aftosa, tomándose como medida la suspensión de la distribución de carne vacuna. *12 de septiembre: Daniel Ciobotea nuevo Patriarca de Rumanía en reemplazo de Teoctist Arăpaşu. *12 de septiembre: el Burj Dubai supera la altura de la Torre CN, convirtiéndose en la estructura más alta sostenida sin cables. *14 de septiembre: lanzamiento de la sonda lunar japonesa SELENE. *15 de septiembre: Torreón, México cumple 100 años como ciudad. *19 de septiembre: el diputado antisirio, Antoine Ghanem, muere asesinado por la explosión de un coche bomba en Beirut, Líbano. *19 de septiembre: Camboya: el número dos del régimen de los Jemeres Rojos y lugarteniente de Pol Pot, Nuon Chea, es detenido por la policía, arrestado y será puesto a disposición del Tribunal Internacional de Naciones Unidas para ser juzgado por genocidio y crímenes contra la humanidad. *20 de septiembre: arranca en Monterrey, México el Fórum Universal de las Culturas. *22 de septiembre: extradición de Alberto Fujimori, de Chile a Perú. *29 de septiembre: se accidenta un bus de la empresa colombiana de transporte terrestre Coomotor al chocar con una roca después de pasar por Abancay, Perú. Mueren 13 personas de nacionalidad colombiana que realizaban un tour hacia Argentina. Octubre *2 de octubre - Entra en vigencia en Chile la XIV Región de Los Ríos, con capital Valdivia. *4 de octubre: **50 aniversario del lanzamiento de la sonda Sputnik 1 por la Unión Soviética, primer objeto creado por el hombre en salir de la atmósfera terrestre. **Colombia: Una avioneta se estrella en el barrio Fontibón de Bogotá tras despegar del aeropuerto Eldorado muriendo siete personas. *7 de octubre: Se efectúa en Costa Rica el primer referéndum de su historia, que resulta en la ratificación del CAFTA. *8 de octubre: **40 aniversario del asesinato del Che Guevara. **Colombia: Un avión se estrella en la montaña ubicada en el departamento del Meta muriendo dieciocho personas (15 militares y 3 tripulantes). *9 de octubre - Entra en vigencia en Chile la XV Región de Arica-Parinacota, con capital Arica. *13 de octubre - Colombia: Fallecen 22 personas al derrumbarse una mina en las afueras de Suarez, (Cauca). *18 de octubre - Sale para su descarga Ubuntu 7.10 (Gutsy Gibbon). *20 de octubre - El ex presidente de la Generalidad de Cataluña y ex alcalde de Barcelona, Pasqual Maragall, anuncia que padece un principio de la enfermedad de Alzheimer. *24 de octubre - Lanzamiento de la sonda lunar china Chang'e 1. *28 de octubre: **Inundación de Tabasco y Chiapas, causada por las fuertes lluvias en el sureste mexicano. **Elecciones presidenciales en Argentina, vence Cristina Fernández en la primera vuelta. Resultados elecciones presidenciales en Argentina Toma posesión el día 10 de diciembre de 2007. **Elecciones locales y regionales en la República de Colombia. **Beatificación en la Plaza de San Pedro del Vaticano de 498 mártires españoles del siglo XX en España. Noviembre *4 de noviembre: segunda vuelta de las elecciones a Presidente y Vice-Presidente en Guatemala, quedando como vencedor el socialdemócrata Álvaro Colom. *5 de noviembre - La sonda china Chang'e 1 entra en órbita lunar. *7 de noviembre: un estudiante mata a nueve personas en un instituto finlandés tras anunciar el crimen en Internet. *10 de noviembre: sesión final de XVII Cumbre Iberoamericana de Jefes de Estado y de Gobierno celebrada en Santiago de Chile. *13 de noviembre: el derechista Anders Fogh Rasmussen se asegura su tercera elección como Primer Ministro de Dinamarca, tras su victoria en las elecciones anticipadas al Parlamento. *14 de noviembre: terremoto en Tocopilla (Chile) de grado 7,7 en la Escala de Richter. *18 de noviembre: el Ciclón Sidr, con categoría 4 en la escala de huracanes de Saffir-Simpson, causa, al menos, 1.700 muertos a su paso por Bangladesh. *20 de noviembre: Se publican dos artículos en las revistas Science y Cell en donde dos grupos independientes anuncian que han logrado generar células madre a partir de fibroblastos humanos. Este es considerado uno de los avances más importantes en este campo de estudioNoticia en Science que aununcia la generación de células madre a partir de células de piel humana (en inglés). *21 de noviembre: el ex-Presidente de la República Francesa, Jacques Chirac, es imputado por un delito de desvío de fondos a miembros de su partido durante su mandato como Alcalde de París de 1977 a 1995. *23 de noviembre: el MS Explorer choca con un iceberg, nadie muere y los pasajeros son llevados a la Base Frei. *24 de noviembre: se cumplen 50 años de la muerte de Diego Rivera. *26 de noviembre: Sale al aire en programa costarricense "Los Llorones de la Mañana". Diciembre *1 de diciembre: pistoleros de ETA asesinan a dos guardias civiles en la localidad francesa de Capbreton, a 30 kilometros de la frontera vasco-francesa *2 de diciembre: la vigésimoprimera edición de la Teletón en Chile cumple la meta al recaudar CLP 13,255,231,970.00, equivalentes a US$ 26,247,984.00 *2 de diciembre: el proyecto de reforma constitucional de Venezuela, apoyado por Hugo Chávez, es rechazado a través de un plebiscito por el 50.7% de los votos. *5 de diciembre: un joven de 19 años asesina con un fusil a 8 personas y se suicida en un centro comercial de la ciudad de Omaha, en el estado de Nebraska, Estados Unidos. *6 de diciembre: el naufragio del petrolero hongkonés Hebei Spirit vierte al mar más de 10.000 toneladas de crudo frente a la costa del parque natural Taean Haean de Corea del Sur. *8 de diciembre: después de 80 días de Activiadades Concluye en Monterrey, México, El Fórum Universal de las Culturas. *9 de diciembre: el Gobierno de Venezuela adopta el huso horario GMT -4:30. El cambio se produjo a las 3:00 am, hora local.Venezuela adopta un nuevo huso horario *10 de diciembre: Cristina Fernández de Kirchner asume la presidencia de Argentina, sucediendo a su marido Nestor Kirchner. Es la primera mujer electa para tal cargo en el país. *10 de diciembre: Led Zeppelin da un concierto en el O2 Arena después de 19 años sin tocar juntos. *11 de diciembre: primera línea regular de tren entre Corea del Sur y del Norte tras 56 años. *11 de diciembre: dos bombas acaban con más de 50 personas en un doble atentado en Argel. *21 de diciembre: centenario de la matanza de la Escuela Santa María de Iquique. *22 de diciembre: se inaguran en España dos lineas más de trenes de alta velocidad: Madrid-Segovia-Valladolid y Madrid-Malaga. *27 de diciembre: Benazir Bhutto, ex-primera ministra de Pakistán (1988-1990 y 1993-1996) y líder de la oposición es asesinada en un ataque terrorista en la ciudad pakistaní de Rawalpindi. Un terrorista suicida le disparó dos veces, inmolándose posteriormente y causando la muerte de, al menos, 30 personas. Nacimientos Abril * 29 de abril - Sofía de Borbón, segunda hija de los Príncipes de Asturias, Felipe de Borbón y Letizia Ortiz. Fallecimientos Enero *1 de enero: Werner Hollweg, tenor alemán (n. 1936). *2 de enero: Teddy Kollek, político israelí de origen húngaro (n. 1911). *4 de enero: Carles Fontseré, cartelista anarquista español (n. 1916). *4 de enero: Bernard D. Meltzer, jurista estadounidense (n. 1914). *5 de enero: Momofuku Ando, creador de la sopa instantánea Ramen (n. 1910). *6 de enero: Frederic Etsou, cardenal congoleño (n. 1930). *6 de enero: Peter Kleinow, guitarrista estadounidense (n. 1934). *7 de enero: Ursicino Martínez, escultor español (n. 1932). *8 de enero: Yvonne De Carlo, actriz estadounidense de origen canadiense (n. 1922). *9 de enero: Carlo Ponti, productor de cine italiano (n. 1913). *9 de enero: Iwao Takamoto, diseñador de dibujos animados japonés (n. 1926). *9 de enero: Jean-Pierre Vernant, filósofo e historiador francés (n. 1914). *13 de enero: Michael Brecker, saxofonista de jazz estadounidense (n. 1949). *14 de enero: Joseph Meng Ziwen, obispo chino (n. 1903). *15 de enero: Bo Yibo, político chino (n. 1908). *17 de enero: Sarjat Rashidova, supercentenaria rusa (n. 1875). *18 de enero: Juan Vilá Reyes, empresario español (n. 1925). *18 de enero: Bienvenido Brens, músico y compositor dominicano (n. 1925). *18 de enero: Julie Bertrand, supercentenaria canadiense (n. 1891). *19 de enero: Hrant Dink, periodista turco de origen armenio (n. 1954). *20 de enero: Eusebio Cimorra, periodista español (n. 1908). *22 de enero: Abate Pierre, religioso francés y fundador de Emaús (n. 1912). *22 de enero: Carlos Olivier, actor venezolano (n. 1952). *23 de enero: Ryszard Kapuściński, escritor polaco (n. 1932). *24 de enero: Emiliano del Toro, supercentenario puertorriqueño (n. 1891). *24 de enero: Guadalupe Larriva, política ecuatoriana (n. 1956). *27 de enero: Claudio Guillén, escritor y académico español (n. 1924). *28 de enero: Emma Tillman, supercentenaria estadounidense (n. 1892). *28 de enero: Karel Svoboda, compositor checo (n. 1938). *29 de enero: Robert Meier, militar alemán (n. 1897). *30 de enero: Sidney Sheldon, escritor y guionista estadounidense (n. 1917). *31 de enero: Adelaide Tambo, activista sudafricana (n. 1929). Febrero *1 de febrero: Feliciano Béjar, escultor plástico mexicano. (n. 1920). ... 86 años. *1 de febrero: Antonio María Javierre, cardenal español. (n. 1921). ... 85 años. *1 de febrero: Gian Carlo Menotti, compositor italo-estadounidense. (n. 1911). ... 95 años. *3 de febrero: Pedro Knight, músico cubano. (n. 1921). ... 85 años. *3 de febrero: Ángel Luis Bienvenida, torero español. (n. 1924). ... 83 años. *5 de febrero: Barbara McNair, actriz y cantante estadounidense. (n. 1935). ... 72 años. *6 de febrero: Frankie Laine, cantante estadounidense. (n. 1913). ... 94 años. *7 de febrero: Erika Ortiz Rocasolano, decoradora y escenógrafa española. (n. 1975). ... 31 años. *7 de febrero: Antonio Enríquez Savignac, funcionario mexicano. (n. 1931)... 76 años.Deja Enríquez Savignac enorme huella en Q. Roo *8 de febrero: Antonio Pierro, supercentenario italiano. (n. 1896). ... 110 años. *8 de febrero: Anna Nicole Smith, playmate y actriz estadounidense. (n. 1967). ... 39 años. *9 de febrero: Alejandro Finisterre, escritor e inventor español. (n. 1919). ... 87 años. *9 de febrero: Aida Mason, supercentenaria británica. (n. 1895). ... 111 años. *12 de febrero: Marianne Fredriksson, escritora y periodista sueca. (n. 1927). ... 80 años. *12 de febrero: Peggy Gilbert, saxofonista de jazz estadounidense. (n. 1905). ... 102 años. *13 de febrero: Alicia Bruzzo, actriz argentina. (n. 1955). ... 51 años. *15 de febrero: Robert Adler, ingeniero estadounidense de origen austriaco. (n. 1913). ... 93 años. *16 de febrero: Alfonso Silva Placeres, futbolista español. (n. 1926). ... 81 años. *17 de febrero: Maurice Papon, político francés. (n. 1910). ... 96 años. *22 de febrero: Howard Ramsey, militar estadounidense. (n. 1898). ... 108 años. *23 de febrero: Pascal Yoadimnadji, político y primer ministro chadiano (2005-2007). (n. 1950). ... 56 años. *24 de febrero: Bruce Bennett, actor estadounidense. (n. 1906). ... 100 años. *26 de febrero: Jorge Franco, comediante chileno (n. 1946). ... 60 años. *28 de febrero: Charles Forte, empresario británico. (n. 1908). ... 98 años. Marzo *1 de marzo: Manuel Bento, futbolista portugués. (n. 1948). ... 58 años. *1 de marzo: Nelly Goitiño, actriz y directora teatral uruguaya. (n. 1924). ... 83 años. *2 de marzo: Henri Troyat, escritor e historiador francés. (n. 1911). ... 95 años. *3 de marzo: Pompín Iglesias, actor cómico mexicano. (n. 1926). ... 80 años. *4 de marzo: Josep Maria Huertas Clavería, periodista español. (n. 1939). ... 67 años. *6 de marzo: José Luis Coll, humorista español. (n. 1931). ... 75 años. *6 de marzo: Jean Baudrillard, filósofo y sociólogo francés. (n. 1929). ... 77 años. *6 de marzo: Quim Regàs, periodista español. (n. 1950). ... 56 años. *7 de marzo: Ernest Gallo, empresario estadounidense. (n. 1909). ... 97 años. *8 de marzo: Cruz Hernández, mujer supercentenaria salvadoreña. (n. 1878). ... 128 años. *8 de marzo: Black Shadow, luchador profesional mexicano. (n. 1921). ... 85 años. *9 de marzo: Juan Carlos Portantiero, sociólogo argentino. (n. 1934). ... 72 años. *10 de marzo: Ricardo Espalter, actor uruguayo. (n. 1924). ... 82 años. *12 de marzo: Jorge Díaz, dramaturgo chileno-argentino. (n. 1930). ... 77 años. *12 de marzo: Antonio Ortiz Mena, político mexicano. (n. 1907). ... 99 años. *12 de marzo: Juan Enrique Lira, fotógrafo y deportista chileno. (n. 1927 ). ... 79 años. *14 de marzo: Inmaculada Echevarría, tetrapléjica española. (n. 1955). ... 51 años. *15 de marzo: Stuart Rosenberg, director de cine estadounidense (n. 1927). ... 79 años. *16 de marzo: Arthur Marshall, aviador y empresario británico. (n. 1903). ... 103 años. *17 de marzo: John Backus, informático estadounidense. (n. 1924). ... 82 años. *18 de marzo: Ernst Haefliger, tenor suizo.(n. 1919). ... 87 años. *21 de marzo: Sven O. Høiby, periodista noruego. (n. 1936). ... 70 años. *23 de marzo: Manuel Ramírez Fernández de Córdoba, periodista español. (n. 1948). ... 58 años. *25 de marzo: Andranik Markarián, político armenio. (n. 1951). ... 55 años. *27 de marzo: Paul C. Lauterbur, químico estadounidense. (n. 1929). ... 78 años. *27 de marzo: Faustino Oramas, cantante cubano de Buena Vista Social Club. (n. 1911). ... 96 años. *27 de marzo: Charlotte Winters, última mujer veterana de la Primera Guerra Mundial estadounidense . (n. 1897). ... 109 años. *31 de marzo: Paul Watzlawick, psicólogo, sociólogo y filósofo austriaco.(n. 1921). ... 81 años. Abril *1 de abril: Hans Karl Filbinger, político alemán. (n. 1913). ... 93 años. *1 de abril: Norberto La Porta, dirigente socialista argentino. (n. 1938). ... 68 años. *1 de abril: Laurie Baker, arquitecto inglés. (n. 1917). ... 90 años. *2 de abril: Henry L. Giclas, astrónomo estadounidense. (n. 1910). ... 96 años. *5 de abril: Werner Maser, historiador y biógrafo alemán. (n. 1922). ... 84 años. *5 de abril: Leela Majumdar, escritora infantil en idioma bengalí. (n. 1908). ... 99 años. *5 de abril: Carlos Fuentealba, luchador social y maestro argentino. (n. 1966). ... 40 años. *5 de abril: Maria Gripe, escritora sueca. (n. 1923). ... 84 años. *6 de abril: Luigi Comencini, cineasta italiano. (n. 1916). ... 90 años. *7 de abril: Barry Nelson, actor estadounidense. (n. 1917). ... 90 años. *7 de abril: Marià Gonzalvo, futbolista español. (n. 1922). ... 85 años. *12 de abril: Jiří Rulf, poeta checo. (n. 1947). ... 60 años. *13 de abril: Hans Koning, escritor estadounidense. (n. 1921). ... 85 años. *14 de abril: René Rémond, historiador y politólogo francés. (n. 1918). ... 88 años. *14 de abril: Robert N. Buck, aviador estadounidense. (n. 1914). ... 93 años. *17 de abril: Itcho Ito, político japonés. (n. 1946). ... 61 años. *19 de abril: Jean-Pierre Cassel, actor francés. (n. 1932). ... 74 años. *19 de abril: Bohdan Paczyński, astrofísico polaco. (n. 1940). ... 67 años. *20 de abril: Andrew Hill, músico y compositor de jazz estadounidense. (n. 1937). ... 69 años. *22 de abril: Conchita Montenegro, actriz española. (n. 1911). ... 95 años. *23 de abril: Boris Yeltsin, político y presidente ruso (1991-1999). (n. 1931). ... 76 años. *25 de abril: José Watanabe, poeta y guionista peruano. (n. 1945). ... 62 años. *27 de abril: Mstislav Rostropóvich, músico y director de orquesta ruso. (n. 1927). ... 80 años. *30 de abril: Gordon Scott, actor estadounidense. (n. 1927). ... 80 años. Mayo *1 de mayo: Mathilde Octavie Tafna, supercentenaria francesa. (n. 1895). ... 112 años. *1 de mayo: David Lorenzo Magariño, escritor español (n. 1982). ... 25 años. *2 de mayo: Juan Valdivieso Padilla, futbolista peruano (n. 1910). ... 96 años. *4 de mayo: Walter Schirra, astronauta estadounidense (n. 1923). ... 84 años. *4 de mayo: José Antonio Roca, futbolista y entrenador mexicano. (n. 1928). ... 78 años. *5 de mayo: Gusti Wolf, actriz austriaca. (n. 1912). ... 95 años. *6 de mayo: Lesley Blanch, escritora inglesa. (n. 1904). ... 102 años. *6 de mayo: Carey Bell, músico de blues estadounidense (n. 1936). ... 70 años. *7 de mayo: Emma Lehmer, matemática americana de origen ruso (n. 1906). ... 100 años. *8 de mayo: Diego "Chico" Corrales, boxeador estadounidense de origen mexicano (n. 1977). ... 29 años. *9 de mayo: Mauro Galindo, coreógrafo y bailarín español (n. 1958). ... 49 años. *9 de mayo: Dwight Wilson, militar canadiense. (n. 1901). ... 106 años. *11 de mayo: Malietoa Tanumafili II, jefe de estado samoano (1963-2007). (n. 1913). ... 94 años. *12 de mayo: José Barros, cantante colombiano. (n. 1915). ... 92 años. *13 de mayo: Johnny Orozco, músico y cantante peruano. (n. 1970). ... 37 años. *14 de mayo: Bernard Gordon, guionista estadounidense. (n. 1919). ... 88 años. *14 de mayo: Kate Webb, periodista y corresponsal australiana. (n. 1943). ... 64 años. *15 de mayo: Giorgio Cavaglieri, arquitecto estadounidense de origen italiano. (n. 1911). ... 95 años. *20 de mayo: Mario Mazzone, periodista y locutor argentino. (n. 1958). ... 48 años. *20 de mayo: Héctor Casanova, cantante de salsa cubano. (n. 1944). ... 62 años. *23 de mayo: Pierre-Gilles de Gennes, físico y matemático francés (n. 1932). ... 74 años. *24 de mayo: David Renton, político británico. (n. 1908). ... 98 años. *27 de mayo: Izumi Sakai, cantante japonesa de Zard. (n. 1967). ... 40 años. *27 de mayo: Sara Barreto, cantante peruana. (n. 1968). ... 38 años. *28 de mayo: Eduard Pons Prades, escritor español. (n. 1920). ... 86 años. *28 de mayo: Jörg Immendorff, pintor alemán. (n. 1945). ... 61 años. *30 de mayo: Cacho Tirao, músico y guitarrista argentino. (n. 1941). ... 66 años. *31 de mayo: Jean-Claude Brialy, actor francés. (n. 1933). ... 74 años. Junio *1 de junio: Helen Stetter, supercentenaria estadounidense. (n. 1893). ... 113 años. *1 de junio: Jorge Boudon, actor autodidacta chileno. (n. 1921). ... 86 años. *1 de junio: Juan José Gurrola, actor y director mexicano. (n. 1935). ... 71 años. *2 de junio: Huang Ju, primer viceministro chino. (n. 1938). ... 69 años. *2 de junio: Marion Francis Forst, obispo estadounidense de la iglesia católica. (n. 1910). ... 96 años. *4 de junio: Craig L. Thomas, senador estadounidense. (n. 1933). ... 74 años. *4 de junio: Carlos Daniel Valcárcel, historiador peruano. (n. 1911). ... 96 años. *5 de junio: Giovanni Antonio Carta, superviviente de la Primera Guerra Mundial italiano. (n. 1900). ... 107 años. *6 de junio: Enrique Fuentes Quintana, político y economista español. (n. 1924). ... 82 años. *7 de junio: Elias Wen, clérigo más anciano de la iglesia ortodoxa. (n. 1896). ... 110 años. *8 de junio: Aden Abdullah Osman Daar, primer presidente somalí. (n. 1908). ... 99 años. *8 de junio: José Martín Recuerda, dramaturgo español. (n. 1922). ... 84 años. *8 de junio: Richard Rorty, filósofo estadounidense. (n. 1931). ... 75 años. *9 de junio: Rudolph Arnheim, psicólogo y filósofo alemán. (n. 1904). ... 102 años. *11 de junio: Carlos Fanlo Malagarriga, magistrado y articulista de prensa español. (n. 1949). ... 58 años. *12 de junio: Tito Gómez, cantante de salsa puertorriqueño. (n. 1948). ... 59 años. *12 de junio: Frank Scarrabelotti, supercentenario australiano. (n. 1897). ... 109 años. *13 de junio: Néstor Pipo Rossi, futbolista argentino. (n. 1925). ... 82 años. *13 de junio: Guy de Rothschild, banquero francés. (n. 1909). ... 98 años. *14 de junio: Kurt Waldheim, ex presidente austríaco (1986-1992). (n. 1919). ... 88 años. *14 de junio: Ruth Bell Graham, filántropa, escritora y pintora estadounidense. (n. 1920). ... 87 años. *18 de junio: Gianfranco Ferré, diseñador italiano. (n. 1944). ... 63 años. *18 de junio: Vilma Espín, política cubana. (n. 1930). ... 77 años. *18 de junio: Pablo Estramín, cantante uruguayo. (n. 1959). ... 47 años. *19 de junio: José Luis Cantero,"El Fary", cantante español. (n. 1937). ... 69 años. *19 de junio: Enrique Canales, analista político, pintor y escultor mexicano. (n. 1936). ... 70 años. *20 de junio: Antonio Aguilar, cantante mexicano. (n. 1919). ... 88 años. *24 de junio: Chris Benoit, luchador profesional canadiense. (n. 1967). ... 40 años. *25 de junio: Bernd Becher, fotógrafo alemán. (n. 1932). ... 75 años. *25 de junio: José Luis León Roca, historiador y escritor español. (n. 1916). ... 91 años. *26 de junio: Liz Claiborne, diseñadora de ropa femenina estadounidense de origen belga. (n. 1929). ... 78 años. *26 de junio: Mario Socolinsky, médico pediatra y presentador de radio y televisión argentino. (n. 1942). ... 65 años. *27 de junio: Emilio Ochoa, político cubano. (n. 1907). ... 99 años. *28 de junio: Kiichi Miyazawa, político y primer ministro japonés (1991-1993). (n. 1919). ... 87 años. Julio *1 de julio: Guillermo Cabrera Álvarez, periodista y político cubano. (n. 1943). ... 64 años. *2 de julio: Beverly Sills, cantante de ópera estadounidense. (n. 1929). ... 78 años. *3 de julio: Paolo Salvatore, cantante chileno-italiano. (n. 1940. ...67 años. *4 de julio: Osvaldo Romo, "el Guatón Romo", militar y torturador chileno. (n. 1938). ... 70 años. *4 de julio: José Roberto Espinosa, narrador, conductor y cronista deportivo mexicano. (n. 1948). ... 59 años. *9 de julio: Charles Lane, actor estadounidense. (n. 1905). ... 102 años. *11 de julio: Lady Bird Johnson, primera dama estadounidense (1963-1969). (n. 1912). ... 94 años. *11 de julio: Alfonso López Michelsen, abogado y presidente colombiano (1974–1978). (n. 1913). ... 94 años. *11 de julio: Eduardo Thompson, comediante chileno. (n. 1944). ... 63 años. *18 de julio: Álex García, cocinero mexicano. (n. 1920). ... 87 años. *19 de julio: Roberto Fontanarrosa, humorista grafico y escritor argentino. (n. 1944). ... 62 años. *21 de julio: Jesús de Polanco, empresario español. (n. 1929). ... 77 años. *22 de julio: Jean Stablinski, ciclista francés. (n. 1932). … 75 años. *22 de julio: Ulrich Mühe‎, actor alemán. (n. 1943). ... 54 años. *22 de julio: Abdel Wali Numan, supercentenario yemení. (n. 1865). ... 142 años. *23 de julio: Mohammed Zahir Shah‎, rey afgano. (1933–1973). (n. 1914). ... 92 años. *24 de julio: George Tabori‎, director de teatro alemán. (n. 1913). ... 93 años. *25 de julio: Jesse Marunde, atleta de fuerza y halterófilo estadounidense. (n. 1979). ... 27 años. *26 de julio: Francisco de Moxó y de Montoliu‎, historiador español. (n. 1930). ... 77 años. *27 de julio: Gabriel Cisneros, político español, uno de los padres de la Constitución Española. (n. 1940). ... 66 años. *29 de julio: Michel Serrault, actor francés. (n. 1928). ... 79 años. *30 de julio: Ingmar Bergman, cineasta sueco. (n. 1918). ... 89 años. *30 de julio: Michelangelo Antonioni, director de cine italiano. (n. 1912). ... 94 años. *30 de julio: Teoctist Arăpaşu, patriarca de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rumana (1986-2007). (n. 1915). ... 92 años. Agosto *1 de agosto: Ryan Cox, ciclista sudafricano. (n. 1979). ... 28 años. *1 de agosto: Veikko Karvonen, atleta finlandés. (n. 1926). ... 81 años. *1 de agosto: Tommy Makem, cantante de música folk irlandés. (n. 1932). ... 74 años. *1 de agosto: Pete Naktenis, jugador de béisbol estadounidense. (n. 1914). ... 93 años. *2 de agosto: Carmen Cerdeira, escultora española. (n. 1958). ... 48 años. *4 de agosto: Lee Hazlewood, cantante, compositor y productor estadounidense. (n. 1929). ... 78 años. *4 de agosto: Raul Hilberg, historiador austriaco nacionalizado estadounidense. (n. 1926). ... 81 años. *5 de agosto: Oliver Hill, abogado estadounidense que luchó por la igualdad racial. (n. 1907). ... 100 años. *5 de agosto: Jean-Marie Lustiger, cardenal de la Iglesia Católica francés. (n. 1926). ... 80 años. *7 de agosto: Ernesto Alonso, productor, director y actor mexicano. (n. 1917). ... 90 años *8 de agosto: Nicolau Casaus, dirigente de club de fútbol español (1978–2003). (n. 1913). ... 94 años.Noticia en la página del F.C. Barcelona *10 de agosto: Erasmo Wong Chiang, empresario peruano. (n. 1913). … 94 años. *10 de agosto: James E. Faust, abogado, político y líder religioso estadounidense. (n. 1920). ... 87 años. *11 de agosto: Lluís Maria Xirinacs, político, escritor y religioso español. (n. 1932). ... 75 años. *12 de agosto: Mike Wieringo, dibujante de comics estadounidense de origen italiano. (n. 1963). ... 44 años. *13 de agosto: Brooke Astor, filántropa neoyorquina. (n. 1902). ... 105 años. *13 de agosto: Yone Minagawa, supercentenaria japonesa (n. 1893). ... 114 años. *16 de agosto: Max Roach, músico de jazz estadounidense. (n. 1925). ... 82 años. *17 de agosto: Eddie Griffin, baloncestista estadounidense. (n. 1982). ... 25 años. *19 de agosto: Carlos Trías Sagnier, escritor y ensayista español. (n. 1946). ... 60 años. *19 de agosto: Francis Ryck, escritor francés. (n. 1920). ... 87 años. *20 de agosto: Guillermo Ballina Menéndez, sindicalista y político español. (n. 1945). ... 62 años. *24 de agosto: Abdul Rahman Arif, presidente iraquí (1966–1968). (n. 1916). ... 91 años. *25 de agosto: Raymond Barre, economista, político y primer ministro francés (1976–1981). (n. 1924). … 83 años. *26 de agosto: Gaston Thorn, político y primer ministro luxemburgués (1974–1979) y presidente de la Comisión Europea (1981–1985). (n. 1927). … 78 años. *26 de agosto: Dris Basri, político marroquí. (n. 1938). … 69 años. *27 de agosto: Emma Penella, actriz española. (n. 1930). ... 77 años. *28 de agosto: Francisco Umbral, escritor español. (n. 1935). ... 72 años. *28 de agosto: Antonio Puerta, jugador de fútbol español. (n. 1984). ... 22 años. *28 de agosto: Anacleto Angelini, empresario chileno-italiano. (n. 1914). ... 93 años. *29 de agosto: Chaswe Nsofwa, jugador de fútbol zambiano. (n. 1978). ... 28 años. *29 de agosto: Pierre Messmer, político y primer ministro francés (1972–1974). (n. 1916). ... 91 años. *30 de agosto: José Luis de Vilallonga escritor, periodista y aristócrata español. (n. 1919). ... 88 años. Septiembre *2 de septiembre: Rajaa Belmlih, cantante marroquí. (n. 1962). ... 45 años. *3 de septiembre: Mária Szepes, escritora húngara. (n. 1908). ... 98 años *4 de septiembre: Santiago Zubieta, futbolista español. (n. 1909). ... 98 años. *4 de septiembre: Jaime de Jaraíz, pintor español. (n. 1934). ... 73 años. *5 de septiembre: Julieta Campos, escritora cubano-mexicana. (n. 1932). ... 75 años. *5 de septiembre: Nikos Nikolaidis, director de cine y escritor griego. (n. 1939). ... 68 años. *6 de septiembre: Luciano Pavarotti, tenor italiano. (n. 1935). .... 71 años. *7 de septiembre: Yolanda Montecinos, periodista chilena (n. 1927). ... 79 años. *8 de septiembre: Ramón Cardemil, jinete de rodeo chileno. (n. 1917). ... 90 años. *9 de septiembre: Helmut Senekowitsch, futbolista y entrenador austriaco. (n. 1933). ... 73 años. *10 de septiembre: Jane Wyman, actriz estadounidense. (n. 1914). ... 93 años. *11 de septiembre: Gene Savoy, explorador estadounidense. (n. 1927). ... 80 años *13 de septiembre: Plazida Insausti, supercentenaria española. (n. 1896). ... 110 años *15 de septiembre: Colin McRae, piloto automovilístico escocés. (n. 1968). ... 39 años. *15 de septiembre: Aldemaro Romero, compositor, músico y director de orquesta venezolano. (n. 1928). ... 79 años. *15 de septiembre: Marie-Simone Capony, supercentenaria francesa. (n. 1894). ... 113 años *19 de septiembre: Antoine Ghanem, político libanés. (n. 1943). ... 64 años. *20 de septiembre: Myra Nicholson, supercentenaria australiana. (n. 1894). ... 112 años *23 de septiembre: Marcel Marceau, mimo francés. (n. 1923). ... 84 años. *24 de septiembre: Odón Betanzos, escritor español. (n. 1925). ... 82 años. *24 de septiembre: Kurt Julius Goldstein, periodista alemán. (n. 1914). ... 92 años *28 de septiembre: Adam Kozłowiecki, arzobispo polaco. (n. 1911). ... 96 años *29 de septiembre: Lois Maxwell, actriz canadiense. (n. 1927). ... 80 años. *30 de septiembre: Milan Jelić, político y presidente serbio (2006–2007). (n. 1956). ... 51 años. Octubre *2 de octubre: Carmen Rossi, actriz española. (n. 1932). ... 75 años. *2 de octubre: José Antonio Ríos Granados, político mexicano. (n. 1958). ... 48 años. *3 de octubre: Pablo Palazuelo, pintor, grabador y escultor español. (n. 1916). ... 91 años. *3 de octubre: Rogelio Salmona, arquitecto colombiano. (n. 1929). ... 78 años. *4 de octubre: Carlos Llamas, periodista español. (n. 1954). ... 52 años. *7 de octubre: Norifumi Abe, piloto de motos japonés. (n. 1975). ... 32 años. *8 de octubre: Constantine Andreou, pintor y escultor franco-griego. (n. 1917). ... 90 años. *12 de octubre: Soe Win, militar y primer ministro birmano (2004–2007). (n. 1948). ... 59 años. *12 de octubre: Kishō Kurokawa, arquitecto japonés. (n. 1934). ... 73 años. *16 de octubre: Deborah Kerr, actriz británica. (n. 1921). ... 86 años. *16 de octubre: Barbara West, superviviente del Titanic británica. (n. 1911). ... 96 años. *17 de octubre: Germán Espinosa, escritor colombiano. (n. 1938). ... 69 años. *20 de octubre: Juan Antonio Cebrián, escritor y periodista español. (n. 1965). ... 41 años. *21 de octubre: Ronald Kitaj, pintor estadounidense. (n. 1932). ... 75 años. *24 de octubre: Rodolfo Aicardi, cantautor colombiano. (n. 1946). ... 61 años. *26 de octubre: Arthur Kornberg, bioquímico estadounidense, Premio Nobel de Medicina en 1959. (n. 1918). ... 89 años. *30 de octubre: John Woodruff, atleta estadounidense. (n. 1915). ... 92 años. *31 de octubre: Modest Cuixart, pintor español. (n. 1925). ... 82 años. *31 de octubre: Robert Goulet, actor y cantante estadounidense. (n. 1933). ... 73 años. Noviembre *1 de noviembre: Paul Tibbets, piloto estadounidense. (n. 1915). ... 92 años. *2 de noviembre: Igor Moiseyev, bailarín y coreógrafo ruso. (n. 1906). ... 101 años. *2 de noviembre: Don Benzi, sacerdote católico italiano. (n. 1925). ... 82 años. *3 de noviembre: Germán de Argumosa, parapsicólogo español. (n. 1920). ... 87 años. *5 de noviembre: Nils Liedholm, futbolista y entrenador sueco. (n. 1922). ... 85 años. *9 de noviembre: José Moreno, actor español. (n. 1933). ... 74 años. *9 de noviembre: Luís Antonio Herrera Campíns, periodista, político y presidente venezolano (1979-1984). (n. 1925). ... 82 años. *10 de noviembre: Norman Mailer, escritor estadounidense. (n. 1923). ... 84 años. *11 de noviembre: Carlos Javier Palomino, antifascista madrileño. (n. 1991). ... 16 años *12 de noviembre: Ira Levin, escritor estadounidense. (n. 1929). ... 78 años. *14 de noviembre: Bertha Fry, supercentenaria estadounidense. (n. 1893). ... 113 años. *17 de noviembre: Gregorio López Raimundo, político español. (n. 1914). ... 93 años. *21 de noviembre: Fernando Fernán Gómez, escritor, actor y director de cine español. (n. 1921). ... 86 años. *22 de noviembre: Maurice Béjart, bailarín y coreógrafo francés. (n. 1927). ... 80 años. *23 de noviembre: Francesc Candel, escritor y periodista español. (n. 1925). ... 82 años. *25 de noviembre: Enzo Viena, actor argentino. (n. 1933). ... 74 años. *25 de noviembre: Kevin DuBrow, cantante estadounidense de Quiet Riot. (n. 1955). ... 52 años. *27 de noviembre: Paul Loustau, actor español. (n. 1978). ... 29 años. Diciembre *1 de diciembre: Ken McGregor, jugador de tenis australiano. (n. 1929). ... 78 años. *4 de diciembre: Pimp C, rapero estadounidense. (n. 1973). ... 33 años. *5 de diciembre: Karlheinz Stockhausen, compositor alemán. (n. 1928). ... 79 años. *11 de diciembre: Alberto Datas Panero, pintor español. (n. 1935). ... 72 años. *11 de diciembre: Nicholas Kao Se Tseien, supercentenario y sacerdote católico chino. (n. 1897). ... 110 años. *12 de diciembre: Ike Turner, músico estadounidense. (n. 1931). ... 76 años. *12 de diciembre: Josep Guinovart, pintor, dibujante y grabador español. (n. 1927). ... 80 años. *13 de diciembre: Victor Sueiro, periodista y presentador de televisión argentino. (n. 1943). ... 64 años. *14 de diciembre: Hryhoriy Nestor, supercentenario ucraniano. (n. 1891). ... 116 años. *16 de diciembre: Harald Genzmer, compositor de música clásica alemán. (n. 1909). ... 98 años. *16 de diciembre: Dan Fogelberg, cantante estadounidense. (n. 1951). ... 56 años. *17 de diciembre: Luis Demetrio, compositor mexicano. (n. 1931). ... 76 años. *20 de diciembre: Russell Coffey, veterano de la Primera Guerra Mundial estadounidense. (n. 1898). ... 109 años. *22 de diciembre: Julien Gracq, profesor y escritor francés. (n. 1910). ... 97 años. *23 de diciembre: Oscar Peterson, pianista de jazz canadiense. (n. 1925). ... 82 años. *24 de diciembre: Sergio Correa Gac, sacerdote chileno. (n. 1915). ... 92 años. *27 de diciembre: Benazir Bhutto, política y primera ministra pakistaní (1988-1990) y (1993-1996). (n. 1953). ... 54 años. *27 de diciembre: Jaan Kross, escritor estonio. (n. 1920). ... 87 años. *29 de diciembre: Phil O'Donnell, futbolista británico. (n. 1972). ... 35 años. *30 de diciembre: Xaime Quesada Porto, pintor, grabador, escenógrafo y artista español. (n. 1937). ... 70 años. Arte y literatura * V Centenario de la muerte del pintor Fernando Gallego. * I Centenario de la muerte del compositor mexicano Ricardo Castro Herrera. * I Centenario del natalicio de la pintora mexicana Frida Kahlo. *Andreu Buenafuente: Como iba diciendo recopilación de sus mejores monólogos (marzo de 2007). *Antonio Gala: El pedestal de las estatuas (marzo de 2007). *Artur Balder: La Batalla del Destino. *Arturo Pérez-Reverte: Un día de colera. *Carlos Ruiz Zafón: Las luces de Septiembre (junio de 2007). *Diego Rodriguez Romero: Las aventuras de Doña Despiste (noviembre de 2007) *J. K. Rowling: Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte (julio de 2007). *José Andrés: Vamos a cocinar (marzo de 2007). *José Carlos Somoza: La llave del abismo. *Ken Follett: Un mundo sin fin (octubre de 2007). *Laura Gallego García: La emperatriz de los etéreos (noviembre de 2007). *Maruja Torres: La amante en guerra (febrero de 2007). *Matilde Asensi: Tierra firme. *Norman Mailer: El castillo en el bosque. *Paulo Coelho: Como el río que fluye (septiembre de 2007). *Rafael Ábalos: KOT. *Roberto Bolaño: La universidad desconocida, recopilatorio poético. *Roberto Bolaño: El secreto del mal, su cuarto libro de relatos. *Rosa Regàs: Luna lunera (junio de 2007). Premio Herralde *'Ganador': Martín Kohan por Ciencias morales. *'Finalista': Antonio Ortuño por Recursos humanos. Premio Nacional de Poesía (España) *Olvido García Valdés por Y todos estábamos vivos. Premio Reina Sofía de Poesía Iberoamericana *Blanca Varela, escritora peruana. Premio de Literatura Latinoamericana y del Caribe Juan Rulfo *Fernando del Paso, escritor mexicano, autor de Noticias del Imperio. Ciencia y tecnología Astronáutica *10 de enero: lanzamiento del satélite educativo argentino Pehuensat-1. Consolas y videojuegos *Bungie estrena el aclamado juego de Halo 3 para el XBOX 360. Deporte Ajedrez *'Torneo Corus de ajedrez': Triple empate con 8,5 puntos de 13 posibles: Levon Aronian, Veselin Topalov y Teymur Rəcəbov. *'Torneo Internacional de Ajedrez Ciudad de Linares': Viswanathan Anand. *'Torneo Melody Amber de ajedrez': Vladimir Kramnik *'Campeonato de Europa Individual de ajedrez': Vladislav Tkachiev (Hombres), Tatiana Kosintseva (Mujeres). *'Festival de ajedrez Cañada de Calatrava': **Torneo Internacional activo: Alexei Shirov. **Torneo sistema Fischer: Alexei Shirov. **Torneo de ajedrez relámpago: Vassily Ivanchuk. *'Torneo Gausdal': Magnus Carlsen. *'Duelo de ajedrez rápido Kramnik vs Leko' del 24 al 30 de abril en Miskolc, Hungría al mejor de 8 partidas: Kramnik 4.5 - Leko 3.5. *'Enfrentamiento entre Vladimir Kramnik y Levon Aronian' del 4 al 6 de mayo, en Yerevan, Armenia al mejor de 6 partidas rápidas: Aronian 4 - Kramnik 2. *'Torneo M-tel': Veselin Topalov. *'XX Magistral Ciudad de León' del 4 al 9 de julio: Anand 3 - Topalov 1. *'Festival Internacional de ajedrez' del 21 de julio al 3 de agosto, en Biel, Suiza: Ganador: Magnus Carlsen *'Campeonato del mundo' del 12 de septiembre al 1 de octubre en México: Viswanathan Anand *'Campeonato de España' del 8 al 18 de noviembre en Ayamonte, Huelva: Miguel Illescas *'Copa del mundo de ajedrez': del 24 de noviembre al 18 de diciembre en Khanty-Mansiysk, Rusia. Ganador: Gata Kamsky. Atletismo *'Campeonato Mundial de Atletismo de 2007': celebrado en Osaka (Japón) entre el 24 de agosto y el 2 de septiembre.: **''Masculino'' ***''100 m: Tyson Gay, Derrick Atkins, Asafa Powell. ***200 m: Tyson Gay, Usain Bolt, Wallace Spearmon. ***400 m: Jeremy Wariner, LaShawn Merritt, Angelo Taylor. ***800 m: Alfred Kirwa Yego, Gary Reed, Yuri Borzakovski. ***1.500 m: Bernard Lagat, Rashid Ramzi, Shedrack Kibet Korir. ***5.000 m: Bernard Lagat, Eliud Kipchoge, Moses Ndiema Kipsiro. ***10.000 m: Kenenisa Bekele, Sileshi Sihine, Martin Irungu Mathathi. ***110 m vallas: Xiang Liu, Terrence Trammell, David Payne. ***400 m vallas: Kerron Clemet, Félix Sánchez, Marek Plawgo. ***3.000 m obstáculos: Brimin Kiprop Kipruto, Ezekiel Kemboi, Richard Kipkemboi Mateelong. ***20 km marcha: Jefferson Pérez, Paquillo Fernández, Hatem Ghoula. ***50 km marcha: Nathan Deakes, Yohan Diniz, Alex Schwazer. ***Triple salto: Nelson Évora, Jadel Gregório, Walter Davies. ***Maratón: Luke Kibet, Mubarak Hassan Shami. ***Altura: Donald Thomas, Yaroslav Ribakov, Kyriakos Ioannou. ***''Pértiga: Brad Walker, Romain Mesnil, Danny Ecker. ***''Longitud: Irving Saladino, Andrew Howe, Dwight Phillips. ***''Peso: Reese Hoffa, Adam Nelson, Andrei Mikhnevich. ***Disco: Gerd Kanter, Robert Harting, Rutger Smith. ***Martillo: Ivan Tsikhan, Primož Kozmus, Libor Charfreitag. ***Jabalina: Tero Pitkämäki, Andreas Thorkildsen, Breaux Greer. ***4 x 100: Estados Unidos, Jamaica, Reino Unido. ***4 x 400: Estados Unidos, Bahamas, Polonia. ***Decatlón: Roman Šebrle, Maurice Smith, Dimitri Karpov. **Femenino'' ***''100 m: Veronica Campbell, Lauryn Williams, Carmelita Jeter. ***200 m: Allyson Felix, Veronica Campbell, Susanthika Jayasinghe. ***400 m: Christine Ohurougu, Nicola Sanders, Novlene Williams. ***800 m: Janeth Jepkosgei, Hasna Benhasi, Mayte Martínez. ***1.500 m: Mariam Yusuf Jamal, Elena Soboleva, Irina Lishchinska. ***5.000 m: Meseret Defar, Vivian Cheruiyot, Priscah Jepleting Cherono. ***10.000 m: Tirunesh Dibaba, Elvan Abeylegesse, Kara Goucher. ***100 m vallas: Michelle Perry, Perdita Felicien, Delloreen Ennis-London. ***400 m vallas: Jana Rawlinson, Yulia Pechenkina, Anna Jesień. ***3.000 m obstáculos: Ekaterina Volkova, Tatiana Petrova, Eunice Jepkorir. ***20 km marcha: Olga Kaniskina, Tatiana Shemiakina, María Vasco. ***Maratón: Catherine Ndereba, Chunxiu Zhou, Reiko Tosa. ***Altura: Blanka Vlašić, Anna Chicherova, Antonieta di Martino. ***''Pértiga: Elena Isinbayeva, Kateřina Baďurová, Svetlana Feofanova. ***''Longitud: Tatiana Lebedeva, Liudmila Kolchanova, Tatiana Kotova. ***''Triple salto: Yargelis Savigne, Tatiana Lebedeva, Hrisopiyí Devetzí. ***''Peso: Valerie Vili, Nadzeya Ostapchuk, Nadine Kleinert. ***Disco: Franka Dietzsch, Daria Pishchalnikova, Yarelis Barrios. ***Martillo: Betty Heidler, Yipsi Moreno, Wexiu Zhang. ***Jabalina: Barbora Špotáková, Christina Obergföll, Steffi Nerius. ***4 x 100: Estados Unidos, Jamaica, Bélgica. ***4 x 400: Estados Unidos, Jamaica, Reino Unido. ***Heptatlón: Carolina Klüft, Lyudmila Blonska, Kelly Sotherton. *'Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo en Pista Cubierta de 2007: Birmingham (Reino Unido), entre el 2 y el 4 de marzo: **Masculino' ***60 m: Jason Gardener, Craig Pickering, Ronald Pognon. ***400 m: David Gillick, Bastian Swillims, Robert Tobin. ***800 m: Arnoud Okken, Miguel Quesada, Maurizio Bobbato. ***1.500 m: Juan Carlos Higuero, Sergio Gallardo, Arturo Casado. ***3.000 m: Cosimo Caliandro, Bouabdellah Tahri, Jesús España. ***60 m vallas: Gregory Sedoc, Marcel van der Westen, Jackson Quiñónez. ***Salto de altura: Stefan Holm, Linus Thörnblad, Martyn Bernard. ***Salto con pértiga: Danny Ecker, Denis Yurchenko, Björn Otto. ***Salto de longitud: Andrew Howe, Louis Tsátoumas, Salim Sdiri. ***Triple salto: Phillips Idowu, Nathan Douglas, Alexander Sergeyev. ***Peso: Mikulás Konopka, Pavel Lizhin, Joachim Olsen. ***4 x 400 m: Reino Unido, Rusia, Polonia. ***Heptatlón: Roman Šebrle, Alexander Pogorelov, Andrei Krauchanka. **Femenino'' ***''60 m: Kim Gevaert, Evgenia Poliakova, Daria Onyśko. ***400 m: Nicola Sanders, Ilona Usovich, Olesia Zikina. ***800 m: Oxana Zbrozhek, Tetiana Petliuk, Jolanda Čeplak. ***1.500 m: Lidia Chojecka, Natalia Pantelieva, Olesia Chumakova. ***3.000 m: Lidia Chojecka, Marta Domínguez, Silvia Weissteiner. ***60 m vallas: Susanna Kallur, Alexandra Antonova, Kirsten Bolm. ***Salto de altura: Tia Hellebaut, Antonietta di Martino, Venelina Veneva. ***Salto con pértiga: Svetlana Feofanova, Yulia Golubchikova, Anna Rogowska. ***Salto de longitud: Nadie Gomes, Concepción Montaner, Denisa Ščerbová. ***Triple salto: Carlota Castrejana, Olesia Bufalova, Teresa Nzola Meso Ba. ***Peso: Assunta Legnante, Irina Khudoroshkina, Olga Riabinkina. ***4 x 400 m: Bielorrusia, Rusia, Reino Unido. ***Pentatlón: Carolina Klüft, Kelly Sotherton, Karin Ruckstuhl. Automovilismo * 'Indy 500: el piloto escocés Dario Franchitti ganó la famosa carrera de automovilismo en Indianápolis, Estados Unidos. *Fórmula 1: del 18 de marzo al 21 de octubre: **''Campeonato de pilotos: :# Kimi Räikkönen 110 pts. :# Lewis Hamilton 109 pts. :# Fernando Alonso 109 pts. **Campeonato de constructores: :# Ferrari 205 pts. :# BMW Sauber 101 pts. :# Renault 51 pts. Baloncesto *'Eurobasket 2007: España, del 3 al 16 de septiembre. Rusia campeona al vencer a España por 60-59. *NBA 2006/07: San Antonio Spurs se proclama campeón venciendo a Cleveland Cavaliers por 4-0. *Liga ACB 2006-07: Real Madrid (baloncesto) vence 3-1 al FC Barcelona (baloncesto) en la final del play off. Béisbol *Juego de la Estrellas: La Liga Americana ganó de nuevo a la Liga Nacional. Ichiro Suzuki se hizo con el MVP del partido. Ciclismo *Tour de Francia 2007: # Alberto Contador 91:00:26. # Cadel Evans a 23 s. # Levi Leipheimer a 31 s. * Tom Boonen * Mauricio Soler * Alberto Contador * Amets Txurruka *Vuelta a España 2007: #Denis Menchov RAB 80h 59' 07s #Carlos Sastre CSC a 3' 31s #Samuel Sánchez EUS a 3' 46s *Giro de Italia 2007: # Danilo Di Luca 92:59:39. # Andy Schleck a 1:55. # Eddy Mazzoleni a 2:25. *Campeonato mundial de ciclismo en ruta' del 26 al 30 de septiembre en Stuttgart. **Contrarreloj masculina'': Fabian Cancellara, László Bodrogi, Stef Clement. **''Contrarreloj femenina'': Hanka Kupfernagel, Kristin Armstrong, Christiane Soeder. *'Campeonato mundial de ciclismo en pista' del 29 de marzo al 1 de abril en Palma de Mallorca. **''Hombres'' ***''Velocidad individual'': Theo Bos, Grégory Baugé, Mickaël Bourgain. ***''Velocidad por equipos'': Francia, Reino Unido, Alemania. ***''Persecución individual'': Bradley Wiggins, Robert Bartko, Sergi Escobar Roure. ***''Persecución por equipos'': Reino Unido, Ucrania, Dinamarca. ***''1 km contrarreloj'': Chris Hoy, François Pervis, Jamie Staff. ***''Carrera por puntos 40 km'': Joan Llaneras Roselló, Iljo Keisse, Mijaíl Ignátiev. ***''Scratch 15 km'': Kam-Po Wong, Kim Stroetinga, Rafał Ratajczyk. ***''Keirin'': Chris Hoy, Theo Bos, Ross Edgar. ***''Madison 50 km'' Suiza, Países Bajos, República Checa. ***''Omnium Alois'': Kaňkovský, Walter Fernando Pérez, Charles Bradley Huff. **''Mujeres'' ***''Velocidad individual'': Victoria Pendleton, Shuang Guo, Anna Meares. ***''Velocidad por equipos'': Reino Unido, Países Bajos, Australia. ***''Persecución individual'': Sarah Hammer, Rebecca Romero, Katie Mactier. ***''500 m contrarreloj'' Anna Meares, Lisandra Guerra Rodríguez, Natalia Tsilinskaya. ***''Carrera por puntos 25 km'': Katherine Bates, Mie Beker Lacota, Catherine Cheatley. ***''Scratch 10 km'': Yumari González Valdivieso, María Luisa Calle Williams, Adrie Visser. ***''Keirin'': Victoria Pendleton, Shuang Guo, Anna Meares. Fútbol Campeonatos por selecciones * Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2010: comienzan las eliminatorias. * Copa Mundial de Fútbol Femenino de 2007: Alemania se consagra campeona al derrotar a Brasil por 2-0. * Copa América 2007: Venezuela fue sede del torneo donde ganó Brasil. * Copa de Oro de la CONCACAF 2007: Estados Unidos gana a México y va a la Copa Confederaciones. * Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-20 de 2007: celebrada en Canadá y con victoria final de la Selección argentina sobre la República Checa. * Campeonato Europeo sub-17 de la UEFA 2007: La selección española sub-17 de fútbol gana la final ante Inglaterra. * Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-17 de 2007: Nigeria vence a España en la tanda de penaltis. Campeonatos internacionales * Copa Libertadores: Boca Juniors de Argentina alcanza su sexta Copa Libertadores. * Copa Sudamericana: el Arsenal de Sarandí de Argentina logra el primer titulo internacional de su historia. * Copa de la UEFA: el Sevilla gana su segunda copa ante el RCD Espanyol en Hampden Park, Glasgow. * Liga de Campeones: el AC Milan ganó la copa en la revancha contra el Liverpool por la final perdida hace 2 años. * Copa Mundial de Clubes de la FIFA: El AC Milan ganó la copa en revancha ante Boca Juniors por la final perdida hace cuatro años en la extinta Copa Intercontinental. Campeonatos nacionales *'Argentina': **San Lorenzo se consagró campeón del Torneo Clausura de la Primera División de Argentina. **Lanús se proclama campeón del Torneo Apertura de la Primera División de Argentina. *'Alemania': **VFB Stuttgart conquista la Liga alemana de fútbol. *'Chile': **Colo-Colo se corona como campeón de la Primera División al adjudicarse los títulos del Apertura y del Clausura logrando ser el único equipo en coronarse tetracampeón del fútbol chileno. *'Colombia': **El Atlético Nacional vence en el Torneo Apertura del campeonato del Fútbol Profesional Colombiano. **El Atlético Nacional vence en el Torneo Clausura del campeonato del Fútbol Profesional Colombiano. *'Costa Rica': **El Deportivo Saprissa vence en el torneo 2006-2007 de la Primera División de Costa Rica. *'Ecuador': **La Liga Deportiva Universitaria queda campeón de la Serie A. *'El Salvador': **El Isidro Metapan se consagró por primera vez campeón en el Clausura 07 y el Luis Ángel Firpo octava en el Apertura. *'España': **Real Madrid conquista la Liga española de fútbol por trigésima ocasión. **El Sevilla gana su cuarta Copa del Rey al imponerse al Getafe en el Santiago Bernabeu **El Real Valladolid gana la liga de Segunda División por tercera vez batiendo el récord histórico de puntos dejándolo en 88. **El Sevilla gana su primera Supercopa de España frente al Real Madrid. *'Francia': **El Olympique Lyonnais se proclama campeón por sexta vez de la Liga francesa de fútbol, siendo el primer equipo en lograrlo de forma consecutiva. *'Inglaterra': **Manchester United conquista la EPL escoltado por el Chelsea. *'Italia': **El Inter de Milán se proclama campeón de la Serie A por decimoquinta vez en su historia. *'México': **Pachuca Club de Fútbol se consagró campeón del Torneo de Clausura de la Primera División. **Club de Fútbol Atlante se proclama campeón del Torneo de Apertura de la Primera División. *'Países Bajos': **El PSV Eindhoven gana el campeonato de la liga neerlandesa en la última jornada de la temporada. *'Paraguay': **El Club Libertad se consagra campeón de la Primera División. *'Perú': **Club Deportivo Universidad San Martín de Porres se consagró por primera vez en su historia campeón del Torneo Apertura de la Primera División de Fútbol Peruano. *'Venezuela': **Caracas FC se consagró por novena ocasión en el Torneo Apertura de la Primera División de Venezuela. Fútbol americano * Super Bowl XLI: Indianapolis Colts. * Copa Mundial de Fútbol Americano de 2007: Estados Unidos. Golf *'US Open': Miguel Ángel Cabrera. *'Masters de Augusta': Zach Johnson. *'British Open': Padraig Harrington. *'Campeonato de la PGA': Tiger Woods. Motociclismo *'MotoGP: del 10 de marzo al 4 de noviembre **''Campeonato de pilotos: :# Casey Stoner 367 pts. :# Dani Pedrosa 242 pts. :# Valentino Rossi 241 pts. **''Campeonato de constructores'': :# Ducati 394 pts. :# Honda 313 pts. :# Yamaha 283 pts. **''Campeonato de equipos'': :# Ducati Marlboro Team 533 pts. :# Repsol Honda Team 369 pts. :# Rizla Suzuki MotoGP 368 pts. *'250cc: del 10 de marzo al 4 de noviembre **''Campeonato de pilotos: :# Jorge Lorenzo 312 pts. :# Andrea Dovizioso 260 pts. :# Alex De Angelis 235 pts. **''Campeonato de constructores'': :# Aprilia 387 pts. :# Honda 275 pts. :# KTM 226 pts. *'125cc: del 10 de marzo al 4 de noviembre **''Campeonato de pilotos: :# Gabor Talmacsi 282 pts. :# Héctor Faubel 277 pts. :# Tomoyoshi Koyama 193 pts. **''Campeonato de constructores'': :# Aprilia 410 pts. :# Derbi 199 pts. :# KTM 196 pts. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Roger Federer (hombres) y Serena Williams (mujeres). *'Roland Garros': Rafael Nadal (hombres) y Justine Henin (mujeres). *'Wimbledon': Roger Federer (hombres) y Venus Williams (mujeres). *'Abierto de los Estados Unidos': Roger Federer (hombres) y Justine Henin (mujeres). *'WTA Tour Championships': Justine Henin. *'Tennis Masters Cup': Roger Federer. Otros deportes *'Críquet': 28 de abril, la selección de Australia gana la novena edición de la Copa Mundial de Críquet. *'Bádminton': 7 de agosto al 19 de agosto, 16ª edición del Campeonato Mundial de Bádminton de la Federación Internacional de Bádminton (IBF), en Kuala Lumpur, Malasia. *'Hockey sobre patines': 1 de abril, el FC Barcelona gana su 17a Copa de Europa de hockey sobre patines, al ganar la "final four" disputada en Bassano, Italia. *'Natación': 17 de marzo al 1 de abril, celebración de la 12ª edición del Campeonato Mundial de Natación en Melbourne, Australia. *'Rodeo chileno': 1 de abril, Juan Carlos Loaiza y Eduardo Tamayo son campeones de la 59ª edición del Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo. *'Rugby': 7 de septiembre al 20 de octubre, Francia será la sede de la 6ª edición de la Copa del Mundo de Rugby. *'Vela': **16 de abril al 12 de junio, celebración de la Copa Louis Vuitton en Valencia (España) resultando vencedor el Team New Zealand. **23 de junio al 3 de julio, celebración de la 32ª edición de la Copa del América en Valencia (España) resultando vencedor el sindicato defensor Alinghi. *'Voleibol': 16 de septiembre, España se proclama campeona del Campeonato Europeo de Voleibol. *'Fútbol sala': 25 de noviembre, la selección de fútbol sala de España se proclama campeona de la 6ª edición de la Eurocopa de Fútbol Sala disputada en Oporto (Portugal) tras vencer a Italia por 3-1. Cine Noticias Estrenos Enero *5 de enero ** Diarios de la calle de Richard LaGravenese. ** Érase una vez... un cuento al revés de Paul J. Bolger. *10 de enero **''Requiem por Billy el niño'' de Anne Feinsilber. **''WWW: What a Wonderful Wolrd'' de Faouzi Bensaïdi. *11 de enero ** Mallorca's Song de Francesca Joseph. ** Yo serví al rey de Inglaterra de Jiří Menzel. *12 de enero ** Alpha Dog de Nick Cassavetes. ** Ases calientes de Joe Carnahan. ** Cartas desde Iwo Jima de Clint Eastwood. ** Cocodrilo de Michael Katleman. ** El último rey de Escocia de Kevin Macdonald. ** La caja kovac de Daniel Monzón. ** Mujeres en el parque de Felipe Vega. ** Noticias de una guerra de Eterio Ortega Santillana. ** Ritmo salvaje de Sylvain White. *19 de enero ** Carretera al infierno de Dave Meyers. ** De profundis de Miguelanxo Prado. ** Ekipo Ja de Juan Muñoz. ** Las vidas de Celia de Antonio Chavarrías. ** Manuale d'amore 2 de Giovanni Veronesi. *21 de enero ** Mi ligue en apuros de Randal Kleiser. *24 de enero ** Propiedad privada de Joachim Lafosse. ** Plaga final de Régis Wargnier. *26 de enero ** Enfrentados de David Von Ancken. ** Epic Movie de Jason Friedberg y Aaron Seltzer. ** Fuerte Apache de Mateu Adrover. ** La vida abismal de Ventura Pons. ** Venus de Roger Michell. *31 de enero ** Las aventuras amorosas del joven Molière de Laurent Tirard. Febrero *1 de febrero ** Cuatro minutos de Chris Kraus. *2 de febrero ** Diario de un escándalo de Richard Eyre. ** Miguel y William de Inés París. ** ¡Porque lo digo yo! de Michael Lehmann. ** Kilómetro 31 de Rigoberto Castañeda. ** The Messengers de Danny Pang y Oxide Pang. *7 de febrero ** Odette: Una comedia sobre la felicidad de Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt. *8 de febrero ** ¿Quién dice que es fácil? de Juan Taratuto. *9 de febrero ** Días de cine de David Serrano. ** ¡Goool! 2: Viviendo el sueño de Jaume Collet-Serra. ** Hannibal: El origen del mal de Peter Webber. ** La isla de las almas perdidas de Nikolaj Arcel. ** La marca del lobo de Katja von Garnier. ** Las mantenidas sin sueños de Martín Desalvo y Vera Fogwill. ** Lola: La película de Miguel Hermoso. ** Norbit de Brian Robbins. *14 de febrero ** Arma fatal de Edgar Wright. ** La vida en rosa de Olivier Dahan. ** Tú la letra, yo la música de Marc Lawrence. *16 de febrero ** Bosque de sombras de Koldo Serra. ** El espía de Billy Ray. ** Ghost Rider de Mark Steven Johnson. ** Tras un largo silencio de Sabin Egilior. *23 de febrero ** El número 23 de Joel Schumacher. ** Los líos de Gray de Sue Kramer. ** ¡Maderos 091! de Robert Ben Garant. ** No basta una vida de Ferzan Özpetek. Marzo *1 de marzo ** Captivity de Roland Joffé. *2 de marzo ** Wild Hogs de Walt Becker. ** Goodbye, America de Sergio Oksman. ** Rojo intenso de Javier Elorrieta. ** Black Snake Moan de Craig Brewer. *7 de marzo ** Los testigos de André Téchiné. ** Mi hijo de Martial Fougeron. *9 de marzo ** Rudy, el cerdito de carreras de Peter Timm. *9 de marzo ** 300 de Zack Snyder. ** Eutsi! de Alberto J. Gorritiberea. ** Invisibles de Mariano Barroso, Isabel Coixet, Fernando León de Aranoa, Javier Corcuera y Wim Wenders. ** La joven Jane Austen de Julian Jarrold. ** Llach: La revolta permanent de Lluís Danès. ** Teresa: el cuerpo de Cristo de Ray Loriga. *16 de marzo ** El último gran mago de Gillian Armstrong. *16 de marzo ** Silencio desde el mal de James Wan. ** Concursante de Rodrigo Cortés. ** Premonition: 7 días de Mennan Yapo. *21 de marzo ** Juntos, nada más de Claude Berri. *22 de marzo ** Los falsificadores de Stefan Ruzowitzky. *23 de marzo ** Atlas de geografía humana de Azucena Rodríguez. ** El retorno de los malditos de Martin Weisz. ** El síndrome de Svensson de Kepa Sojo. ** En algún lugar de la memoria de Mike Binder. ** Mimzy de Bob Shaye. ** Once de John Carney. ** ¿Qué tienes debajo del sombrero? de Lola Barrera e Iñaki Peñafiel. ** TMNT de Kevin Munroe. ** Shooter: El tirador de Antoine Fuqua. ** Uno por ciernto, esquizofrénia de Ione Hernández. ** Vaya par de productorex de Stephen Surjik. *28 de marzo ** Ausente de Kimberly Peirce. ** La duquesa de Langeais de Jacques Rivette. *29 de marzo ** Ovejas asesinas de Jonathan King. *30 de marzo ** Born Without a Face de Andrew Adamson. ** Cien esclavos de Ermanno Olmi. ** Descubriendo a los Robinson de Stephen Anderson. ** Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean de Steve Bendelack. ** Madrigal de Fernando Pérez. ** Nordeste de Juan Solanas. ** Patinazo a la gloria de Will Speck y Josh Gordon. ** The lookout de Scott Frank. Abril *4 de abril ** En busca de la tumba de Cristo de Giulio Base. ** Moscow Zero de Luna. ** Perro al rescate de Todd Holland. *5 de abril ** La cosecha de Stephen Hopkins. ** Sunshine de Danny Boyle. *6 de abril ** Grindhouse, incluye: *** Planet Terror de Robert Rodriguez. *** Death Proof de Quentin Tarantino. ** Provoked de Jag Mundhra. *7 de abril ** A Soap de Pernille Fischer Christensen. *13 de abril ** Disturbia de D.J. Caruso. ** El corazón de la tierra de Antonio Cuadri. ** El guía del desfiladero de Marcus Nispel. ** Pudor de David Ulloa y Tristán Ulloa. ** Seduciendo a un extraño de James Foley. *18 de abril ** 88 minutos de Jon Avnet. ** Aritmética emocional de Paolo Barzman. ** Irina Palm de Sam Garbarski. *19 de abril ** La antena de Esteban Sapir. *20 de abril ** El coronel Macià de Josep Maria Forn. ** Entre mujeres de Jonathan Kasdan. ** Faltas leves de Manuel Valls y Jaume Bayarri. ** Fracture de Gregory Hoblit. ** Habitación sin salida de Nimród Antal. ** Mi hermano es hijo único de Daniele Luchetti. *27 de abril ** 3055 Jean Leon de Agustí Vila. ** I love Miami de Alejandro González Padilla. ** Hot Fuzz de Edgar Wright. ** La línea recta de José María de Orbe. ** Lo que no se ve (Invisible) de David S. Goyer. ** Los abandonados de Nacho Cerdà. ** Next de Lee Tamahori. ** This is England de Shane Meadows. ** Tuya siempre de Manuel Lombardero. *29 de abril ** Aliento de Kim Ki-duk. Mayo *4 de mayo ** El destino de Nunik de Paolo Taviani y Vittorio Taviani. ** Hotel Tívoli de Antón Reixa. ** Lucky You de Curtis Hanson. ** Spider-Man 3 de Sam Raimi. ** No reservations con Catherine Zeta-Jones. *10 de mayo ** Cómo cocinar tu vida de Doris Dörrie. *11 de mayo ** 28 semanas después de Juan Carlos Fresnadillo. ** Ciudad en celo de Hernán Gaffet. ** Las películas de mi padre de Augusto M. Torres. *12 de mayo ** Papelucho y el Marciano de Alejandro Rojas. *17 de mayo ** Cocalero de Alejandro Landes. ** Mal gesto de Tzahi Grad. *18 de mayo ** Fay Grim de Hal Hartley. ** Joe Strummer de Julien Temple. *23 de mayo ** La escafandra y la mariposa de Julian Schnabel. *25 de mayo ** Dos rivales casi iguales de Miguel Ángel Calvo Buttini. ** Gritos en el pasillo de Juanjo Ramírez. ** La camarera de Adrienne Shelly. ** Páginas del diario de Mauricio de Manuel Pérez Paredes. ** Una mujer invisible de Gerardo Herrero. *26 de mayo ** Piratas del Caribe: Al fin del mundo de Gore Verbinski. ** Ocean's Thirteen de Steven Soderbergh. Junio *1 de junio ** 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días de Cristian Mungiu. ** La caja de Juan Carlos Falcón. ** La muñeca del espacio de David Moncasi. ** La soledad de Jaime Rosales. ** Lío embarazoso de Judd Apatow. ** Mr. Brooks de Bruce A. Evans. ** Rise: La cazadora de sangre de Sebastián Gutiérrez. *6 de junio ** Conversaciones con mi jardinero de Jean Becker. ** El abogado del terror de Barbet Schroeder. *8 de junio ** Hostel 2 de Eli Roth. ** Locos por el surf de Ash Brannon y Chris Buck. *14 de junio ** XXY de Lucía Puenzo. *15 de junio ** Bajo las estrellas de Félix Viscarret. ** El novio de mi madre de Amy Heckerling. ** Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer de Tim Story. ** Nancy Drew de Andrew Fleming. *22 de junio ** 1408 de Mikael Håfström. ** Shrek 3 de Chris Miller y Raman Hui. ** Sigo como Dios de Tom Shadyac. ** Un corazón invencible de Michael Winterbottom. *27 de junio ** El bosque de luto de Naomi Kawase. *27 de junio ** La jungla 4.0 de Len Wiseman. *29 de junio ** Café solo... o con ellas de Álvaro Díaz Lorenzo. ** El atardecer de Lajos Koltai. ** Ratatouille de Brad Bird. Julio *3 de julio ** Hasta que el cura nos separe de Ken Kwapis. *4 de julio ** Transformers de Michael Bay. *5 de julio ** El arca de Noé de Juan Pablo Buscarini. *6 de julio ** Chuecatown de Juan Flahn. ** El hijo del mal de George Ratliff. ** Suspiros del corazón de Enrique Gabriel Lipschutz. ** Yo de Rafa Cortés. *11 de julio ** 2 días en París de Julie Delpy. ** Un funeral de muerte de Frank Oz. *12 de julio ** Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix de David Yates. *13 de julio ** Interview de Steve Buscemi. ** Talk To Me de Kasi Lemmons. *20 de julio ** Atasco en la nacional de Josetxo San Mateo. ** Hairspray de Adam Shankman. ** La cáscara de Carlos Ameglio. ** La influencia de Pedro Aguilera. ** O.F.N.I. de José Semprún. ** Os declaro marido y marido de Dennis Dugan. ** Septiembres de Carles Bosch. *25 de julio ** Los reyes del Ártico de Adam Ravetch y Sarah Robertson. *27 de julio ** Los Simpson: La película de David Silverman. ** Persépolis de Marjane Satrapi y Vincent Paronnaud. ** Sin reservas de Scott Hicks. Agosto *3 de agosto ** Bratz: La película de Sean McNamara. ** El baño del Papa de Enrique Fernández y César Charlone. ** Flipado sobre ruedas de Akiva Schaffer. ** Superdog de Frederik Du Chau. ** The Bourne Ultimátum de Paul Greengrass. *8 de agosto ** Papá canguro 2 de Fred Savage. ** Una chica cortada en dos de Claude Chabrol. *9 de agosto ** Stardust de Matthew Vaughn. *10 de agosto ** Un buen día lo tiene cualquiera de Santiago Lorenzo. *15 de agosto ** Caramel de Nadine Labaki. ** Un verano en la provenza de Eric Guirado. *17 de agosto ** High School Musical 2 de Kenny Ortega. ** Invasión de Oliver Hirschbiegel. ** La última legión de Doug Lefler. ** Supersalidos de Greg Mottola. *24 de agosto ** Caótica Ana de Julio Medem. ** El club de los suicidas de Roberto Santiago. ** El asesino de Philip G. Atwell. ** The Nanny Diaries de Robert Pulcini y Shari Springer Berman. ** Un objetivo recorre La Habana de Manuel Neira. *29 de agosto ** Pelotas en juego de Robert Ben Garant. *31 de agosto ** La carta esférica de Imanol Uribe. ** Halloween: El origen de Rob Zombie. ** Sentencia de muerte de James Wan. Septiembre *5 de septiembre ** El romance de Astrea y Celadón de Eric Rohmer. *7 de septiembre ** Corredor de fondo de David Schwimmer. ** El tren de las 3:10 de James Mangold. ** Expiación: Más allá de la pasión de Joe Wright. ** Gente poco corriente de Griffin Dunne. ** Los hermanos Solomon de Bob Odenkirk. ** Shoot 'Em Up de Michael Davis. ** La vida interior de Martin Frost de Paul Auster. *13 de septiembre ** En un mundo perfecto... de Ken Loach. ** La banda nos visita de Eran Kolirin. ** La señal de Ricardo Darín y Martín Hodara. *14 de septiembre ** Cuestión de pelotas de Craig Gillespie. ** En la ciudad de Sylvia de José Luis Guerín. ** La hora fría de Elio Quiroga. ** La sombra del cazador de Richard Shepard. *20 de septiembre **''12'' de Nikita Mikhalkov. **''Resident Evil: Extinction'' de Russell Mulcahy. *21 de septiembre ** El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford de Andrew Dominik. ** Hacia rutas salvajes de Sean Penn. ** Promesas del este de David Cronenberg. ** Salir pitando de Álvaro Fernández Armero. ** Seda de François Girard. ** ¿Y tú quién eres? de Antonio Mercero. *27 de septiembre ** Al otro lado de Fatih Akin. *28 de septiembre ** El juego del amor de Robert Benton. ** En el valle de Elah de Paul Haggis. ** The Kingdom de Peter Berg. ** Michael Clayton de Tony Gilroy. ** Papa por sorpresa de Andy Fickman. Octubre *3 de octubre ** Regreso a Normandía de Nicolas Philibert. *4 de octubre ** Fados de Carlos Saura. ** Los seis signos de la luz de David L. Cunningham. ** Matrimonio compulsivo de Peter Farrelly y Bobby Farrelly. *5 de octubre ** Conociendo a Jane Austen de Robin Swicord. ** Garage de Lenny Abrahamson. ** Siete mesas de billar francés de Gracia Querejeta. *11 de octubre ** Aleksandra de Alexander Sokurov. ** El orfanato de Juan Antonio Bayona. ** Encarnación de Anahí Berneri. ** Nocturna de Víctor Maldonado y Adrià García. ** Tehilim de Raphaël Nadjari. *12 de octubre ** Across the Universe de Julie Taymor. ** La huella de Kenneth Branagh. ** Absolute Wilson de Katharina Otto-Bernstein. ** Elizabeth: La edad de oro de Shekhar Kapur. ** Luz silenciosa de Carlos Reygadas. ** Tropa de élite de José Padilha. *17 de octubre ** Lars y una chica de verdad de Craig Gillespie. *19 de octubre ** 30 días de oscuridad de David Slade. ** Adios pequeña adios de Ben Affleck. ** Barcelona (un mapa) de Ventura Pons. ** Cosas que perdimos en el fuego de Susanne Bier. ** Expediente Anwar de Gavin Hood. ** Las 13 rosas de Emilio Martínez Lázaro. ** Querida Bamako de Omer Oke y Txarli Llorente. ** Quiéreme de Beda Docampo Feijóo. ** Un cruce en el destino de Terry George. *21 de octubre ** La noche es nuestra de James Gray. *25 de octubre ** Saw IV de Darren Lynn Bousman. *26 de octubre ** Antes que el diablo sepa que has muerto de Sidney Lumet. ** Como la vida misma de Peter Hedges. ** Viaje a Darjeeling de Wes Anderson. *31 de octubre ** Chrysalis de Julien Leclercq. ** Los totenwackers de Ibon Cormenzana. ** Oviedo Express de Gonzalo Suárez. Noviembre *1 de noviembre ** Deseo, peligro de Ang Lee. *2 de noviembre ** American Gangster de Ridley Scott. ** Bee Movie de Steve Hickner y Simon J. Smith. ** El niño de marte de Menno Meyjes. *7 de noviembre ** Leones por corderos de Robert Redford. *8 de noviembre ** El territorio de la bestia de Greg McLean. *9 de noviembre ** El hombre de arena de José Manuel González-Berbel. ** Fred Claus, el hermano gamberro de Santa Claus de David Dobkin. ** Hermanos Oligor de Joan Lopez Lloret. ** La torre de Suso de Tom Fernández. ** La zona de Rodrigo Plá. ** Parking 2 de Franck Khalfoun. *14 de noviembre ** Beowulf de Robert Zemeckis. *16 de noviembre ** El amor en los tiempos del cólera de Mike Newell. ** El paraíso de Hafner de Günter Schwaiger. ** La habitación de Fermat de Luis Piedrahita y Rodrigo Sopeña. ** La luna en botella de Grojo. ** Luz de domingo de José Luis Garci. ** Margot y la boda de Noah Baumbach. ** Mr. Magorium y su tienda mágica de Zach Helm. ** Redacted de Brian De Palma. *21 de noviembre ** August Rush de Kirsten Sheridan. ** Encantada: La historia de Giselle de Kevin Lima. ** Hitman de Xavier Gens. ** La niebla de Stephen King de Frank Darabont. ** No es país para viejos de Ethan Coen y Joel Coen. *23 de noviembre ** Arritmia de Vicente Peñarrocha. ** Buscando a Emma de Álex Quiroga. ** Escuchando a Gabriel de José Enrique March. ** [•REC] de Jaume Balagueró y Paco Plaza. *28 de noviembre ** La familia Savages de Tamara Jenkins. *30 de noviembre ** Canciones de amor en Lolita's Club de Vicente Aranda. ** Despierto de Joby Harold. Diciembre *5 de diciembre ** 14 kilómetros de Gerardo Olivares. ** Calle Santa Fe de Carmen Castillo. ** Donkey Xote de José Pozo. ** Juno de Jason Reitman. *6 de diciembre ** Lo visible y lo invisible de Rudolf Thome. *7 de diciembre ** La brújula dorada de Chris Weitz. ** La edad de la ignorancia de Denys Arcand. ** La vida sin Grace de James C. Strouse. *14 de diciembre ** Alvin y las ardillas de Tim Hill. ** Aqua. El río rojo de Manel Almiñana. ** Cometas en el cielo de Marc Forster. ** Soy leyenda de Francis Lawrence. *21 de diciembre ** Ángeles S.A. de Eduard Bosch. ** El silencio antes de Bach de Pere Portabella. ** La búsqueda: El diario secreto de Jon Turteltaub. ** Postdata: te quiero de Richard LaGravenese. ** Sultanes de Alejandro Lozano. ** Sweeney Todd de Tim Burton. *25 de diciembre ** Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem de Colin Strause y Greg Strause. *26 de diciembre ** There will be blood de Paul Thomas Anderson. *28 de diciembre ** Cerrando el círculo de Richard Attenborough. ** Honeydripper Blues Bar de John Sayles. ** No digas nada de Felipe Jiménez Luna. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música Noticias *14 de febrero: Héroes del Silencio anuncia su regreso. *30 de abril: Bou (Kazuhiro Saitō), guitarrista de Antic Cafe, deja oficialmente la banda. *4 de mayo: Amy Lee vocalista de Evanescence despidió a John LeCompt y Rocky Gray abandonó la banda. *7 de mayo: en mayo Dolores O'Riordan lanza su primer disco como solista después de una próspera carrera con The Cranberries. *25 de junio: el dúo musical Sin Bandera anuncia su separación temporal, el integrante del dúo Leonel García desmintió que la causa de este suceso sea una pelea. *27 de junio: las Spice Girls confirman su regreso anunciando una gira mundial. *7 de julio: Live Earth se presenta en nueve ciudades del mundo para concienciar sobre el calentamiento global. *19 de noviembre: La oreja de Van Gogh anuncia oficialmente la marcha de su vocalista Amaia Montero. *27 de noviembre: Britney Spears graba el video musical de "Piece of me". *19 de octubre: El trio Argentino Soda Stereo vuelve a juntarse con su gira latinoamericana "Me veras volver" que reunio más de 1.000.000 de seguidores en toda latinoamerica Publicaciones *A3Bandas - El cuarto de las ratas *AAA - All *Adema - Kill the Headlights *Air - Pocket Symphony *Alicia Keys - As I Am *Alizee - Psychédélices *Ana Belén - Anatomía *Andrea Corr - Ten Feet High *Andrés Calamaro - La lengua popular *Angels & Airwaves - I-Empire *Arctic Monkeys - Favourite Worst Nightmare *Arma Blanca - Autodidactas *Ashley Tisdale - Headstrong *Aterciopelados - Oye *Avalanch - Muerte y Vida *Avenged Sevenfold - Avenged Sevenfold (30 de octubre) *Avril Lavigne - The Best Damn Thing (17 de abril) *Backstreet Boys - "Unbreakable" *Barbra Streisand - Live in concert 2006 *Björk - Volta *Black Sabbath - The Dio Years *Bon Jovi - Lost Highway *Britney Spears - Blackout (26 de octubre) *Bruce Springsteen - Magic *B'z - Action (5 de diciembre) *Café Chorale - Latinoamérica más cerca *Celine Dion - Taking Chances *Chay Vdvoëm - Прости *Chayanne - Mi Tiempo (10 de abril) *Collective Soul - Afterwords *Daddy Yankee - El Cártel III *Daft Punk - Alive 2007 *Dani Ro - Veracruz *Daniel Zueras - Siempre Sale El Sol *Despistaos - Vivir al revés *Dimmu Borgir - In Sorte Diaboli *DJ Tiësto - Elements of Life *Dolores O'Riordan - Are you Listening? *Dos Hermanos - Nuestro mundo *Dover - 2'' *Dream Theater - ''Systematic Chaos *Edenbridge - The Chronicles of Eden *Edith Márquez - Memorias del Corazón *Edurne - Ilusión *Eros Ramazzotti - e² *El Chojin - Streptease *Fangoria - Viven! (15 de mayo) *Fangoria - El Extraño Viaje Revisitado (4 de diciembre) *Fall Out Boy - Infinity On High (6 de febrero) *Flobots - Fight With Tools *Fountains of Wayne - Traffic and Weather *Gloria Trevi - Una Rosa Blu *Good Charlotte - '' Good Morning Revival '' *Helloween - Gambling With The Devil (23 de octubre) *Héroes del Silencio - Héroes del Silencio: Tour 2007 (Deluxe Boxset) *Hilary Duff - Dignity '' *HIM - ''Venus Doom '' *Hizaki Grace Project - ''Dignity of Crest (1 de enero) *Inconscientes - La Inconsciencia de Uoho (27 de febrero) *Kamelot - ''Ghost Opera *Kamelot - Myths & Legends of Kamelot *Korn - '' Database Result '' *King Diamond - Give Me Your Soul... Please *Jean-Michel Jarre - Téo & Téa *Jefe de la M - Inquietud *Jennifer López - Como Ama una Mujer *Jennifer López - Brave *Jonas Brothers - Jonas Brothers *Juanes - La Vida... es un Ratico (23 de octubre) *Laïs - The Ladies' Second Song (27 de septiembre). *Leo Segarra - Iniciando Sesión *Leona Lewis - Spirit *Linkin Park - Minutes to Midnight (14 de mayo) *Lorena - Lorena *Los Alegres de la Sierra - Duele el amor *Los Alegres de la Sierra - Lágrimas en la Sierra *Los Piojos - Civilización *Lucero - Lucero en vivo en el Auditorio Nacional *Madonna - The Confessions Tour *Mägo de Oz - Aquelarre (single) *Mägo de Oz - La ciudad de los árboles *Mala Rodríguez - Malamarismo *Mandy Moore - "Wild Hope" *Manowar - Gods of War *Marea - Las aceras están llenas de piojos *Mariana Ochoa - Luna Llena *Marilyn Manson - Eat Me, Drink Me (5 de julio) *Marlango - The Electrical Morning *Maroon 5 - It Won't Be Soon Before Long *Marta Sánchez - Miss Sánchez *Massacre - El Mamut *Megadeth - United Abominations *Méndez - Méndez vs Macabro *Merche - Cal y arena *Miguel Bosé - Papito *Miranda! - El disco de tu corazón *Motel - 17 *Mœnia - Solar *Moi dix Mois - Dixanadu *Molotov - Eternamiente *Myriam Montemayor Cruz - Simplemente Amigos; Homenaje a Ana Gabriel *Natalia - Radikal *Nightwish - Dark Passion Play *NOFX - They've Actually Gotten Worse Live *Nuria Fergó - Añoranzas *Otep - The Ascension *Ozzy Osbourne - Black Rain *Panda - '' Sinfonia Soledad '' *Paramore - Riot! *Pereza - Aproximaciones *Pignoise - Cuestión de gustos *Puto Largo - Inspiración *Poison - Poison 'd *Queens of the Stone Age - Era Vulgaris *Radiohead - In Rainbows (10 de octubre) *RBD -''Empezar desde cero'' *Ricardo Arjona - Quién dijo ayer *Robert Plant - Principle Of Moments *Rush - Snakes & Arrows *Saratoga - VII *Scorpions - Humanity-Hour I *Seryoga - Gangsta no more *SFDK - Los veteranos *Shinoflow - El presidente de los estados de animo *Sin Bandera - Hasta Ahora *Simply Red - Stay *Soda Stereo - Me Verás Volver (Hits & +) (2 de julio) *Shotta - Los raperos nunca mueren *Sonata Arctica - Unía *Soraya Arnelas - Dolce Vita *Spice Girls - Greatest Hits *Sum 41 - Underclass Hero *Symphony X - Paradise Lost *Tatiana - Espapirifáctico *Tarja - My Winter Storm *The Donnas - Bitchin' (18 de septiembre) *The Horrors - '' Strange House '' *The Killers - '' Sawdust '' *The White Stripes - '' Icky Thump '' *Tiësto - Elements of Life *Timbiriche - '' Timbiriche 25 '' *Timbiriche - '' Somos Timbiriche 25 en vivo, edición navideña '' *Tokio Hotel - Zimmer 483 *Tristania - Illumination *Velvet Revolver - Libertad *Vital Remains - Icons of Evil *Wisin & Yandel - Los extraterrestres (Noviembre) *Within Temptation - The Heart Of Everything *Xandria - Salomé - The Seventh Veil *Xhelazz - El soñador elegido Televisión Premios Nobel *Física: Albert Fert y Peter Grünberg. *Química: Gerhard Ertl. *Medicina: Mario Capecchi, Oliver Smithies y Sir Martin Evans. *Literatura: Doris Lessing *Paz: Al Gore y el Grupo Intergubernamental sobre el Cambio Climático de la O.N.U.. *Economía: Leonid Hurwicz, Eric Maskin y Roger Myerson. Premios Príncipe de Asturias *Artes - Bob Dylan. *Ciencias Sociales - Ralf Dahrendorf. *Comunicación y Humanidades - Revista Nature y Science. *Concordia - Museo del Holocausto de Jerusalén. *Cooperación Internacional - Al Gore. *Deportes - Michael Schumacher. *Investigación Científica y Técnica - Peter Lawrence y Ginés Morata. *Letras - Amos Oz. Premio Cervantes * Juan Gelman Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Años 2000 Categoría:Años